Back to the Start
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Continuance of the "I'll Try For You" Series I started way back when. Maranda is back from college and is told she will be the new Head Nurse. Of course this is not her dream job but to be back in Hogwarts is indeed where she is meant to be. After such an abrupt departure, she struggles to believe Snape has completely forgiven her.
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: Do not own any of J.K Rowling or WB's work. This is for entertainment only.

A/N: Hello everyone! I did delete the other "Back to the Start" simply because I wasn't going anywhere. SOoooo, I'm making this in it's place. A revamp. Hey...correct me on spelling "Beuxbaton's" Is it right?

_Chapter 1: Reunited_

_Four years of attending Pheonixia University. Four years of aching pain, waiting to see his beautiful smile once more. Four years of knowing we were both hanging by strings, each of us arguing over the space between us. Miles and miles of space between us almost destroying his faith in me. Almost destroying hope I held in the deepest veins in my heart. _

_Hogwarts, I'm coming home. _

"All aboard!" The train's conductor bellowed throughout the station. "All aboard! The train to King's Cross Station is now departing."

I boarded the train and searched for an empty seat. The train's startling whistle blew a few times. As the last of the passengers sat in compartments with there friends, my eyes searched in panic. 

"Hey, you! The brunette with jeans on. . . " A blonde girl called to me. She motioned towards her compartment.

I ran to see an empty spot for me to take. The door closed impatiently.

"Thanks, I didn't want to get in trouble by the conductor." My heart calmed down after a few deep breaths.

The blonde girl smiled as if she won an award. "Anytime. I love helping people. It's in my nature. The name's Andrea Cromley. What's your name?"

"Maranda Maguire. Nice to meet you. Finally get to meet someone who doesn't crash into me in a narrow hall on the way to an overcrouded classroom."

Andrea nodded and said, "I know the feeling. Glad to be on my way elselwhere. Pheonixia was a wonderful place to be, but I'm ready for the rest of my life now. You know what I mean?"

I agreed, "Yeah, I know. . ."

Andrea pulled a book out from a tote bag she had on the floor and started to read. Our conversation hadn't lasted long, but that was somewhat expected from a stranger. My eyes naturally gazed outside at speedy birds trying to keep up with the movement of the train. It had been so long since I was last on a train. My heart exploded with excitement not only for the ride, but for the events to come.

A few weeks before my last semester at Pheonixia, Albus Dumbledore wrote me a professional letter. He asked me to return to Hogwarts to become one of the staff members. What I would actually _do _there was uncertain at the time; I would have to wait until I arrived to find out. I suppose the outcome of my job rested upon what my major was in college. Honestly, I didn't have a major. I studied nursing, potions, dueling, literature, and so on. I basically took as many classes as I possibly could. My brain was full of knowledge from every which way. I had no regrets about college. Maybe that was why Dumbledore was uncertain where to place me.

I'm always cursed with anxiety attacks before I return to Hogwarts. For once, my nervous system remained in tact with no malfunctions. Well, not yet anyways.

"So, where are you headed to?" Andrea's voice snapped me out of my daze.

I answered firmly, "I'm going to Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked me to return for a job and I'm more than happy to accept."

"Really? I'm going there too!" Andrea's face gleamed, "I got a letter a few weeks back from Dumbledore too."

"Wow, fate sure brought me to this compartment for some reason. Did you attend Hogwarts before?"

"No, I went to Beuxbaton's School For Girls. My parents wanted me to grow up with etiquette and grace. They didn't like Hogwarts' teaching methods."

My mind immediately brought up Snape teaching with imense intimidation. "I can see why in some aspects."

"We should sit together on the ride to Hogwarts as well. Whatd'ya say?" Andrea suggested after putting her book away.

"Why not?" I replied with a smile, "You can meet a few of my friends who are meeting me at King's Cross. They contacted me and are also returning to Hogwarts."

"Neat. I always love meeting new people."

The train ride was coming to an end, but the adventure was just beginning. Another storybook in my life as a witch. A new start where it all began. A trip back to the past. Faith and Hope held my hands constantly, reminding me what I was returning to.

"Here we are!" Andrea shouted merrily. We stepped off of the train and retrieved our luggage.

Andrea and I walked with quick pace to a bare wall a few yards away. We counted to three and ran through it to come out in the middle of King's Cross Station.

"Platform Nine... Here it is. Platform Nine and three-quarters. Hermione and the others are probably already boarding the train considering it leaves in five minutes." I glanced around for any _muggles_ who held too much curiosity. We couldn't be seen running through a wall.

Andrea went first, running through to the other side. I looked around once more and ran quickly into the wall, careful not to let go of my trunks.

"Mmm. The smell of the Hogwart's Express. Isn't it invigorating?" I was extremely happy.

Andrea and I left our belongings near everyone else's. Whoever was in charge would load everything onto the train's carriage. My cat, Serenity, was also there, being placed with all the other caged animals. Serenity had grown a lot over the past four years, but she was still as cute. She loved me and always knew when I needed a good cuddle.

When we boarded the train, my eyes searched for any sign of friends. I was distracted by a slender male standing with his back facing me. He had black curly hair that stopped just above his ears. He was tall and smelled of musk and peppermint. It was Neville. I poked the male in the back with a broad grin on my face.

"Maranda!" Neville hugged me and we kissed each other on the cheek.

"You goon!" I teased, "You stayed skinnier than a pole. What ever happened to us taking classes together in Pheonixia? I was looking forward to sharing homework secrets and everything."

Neville glanced at me with guilty eyes. "Yeah, well I took as many classes about herbology as I could. My schedule didn't allow for friends. I did see you that one time though, through a window."

"Isn't that how all lost friend stories begin?"

"Or love stories," Neville added, "I saw my ex-girlfriend through that same window. We started to date that day, but we broke up last week. She's moving to Spain and we can't handle the distance."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nev. Oh!" I realized I hadn't introduced my new friend. "This is Andrea Cromley. I just met her on ride here."

"Nice to meet you, Andrea. You guys want to sit with the rest of the group?"

We both nodded and followed Neville to a compartment towards the back of the carriage. We entered joyously seeing Hermione, Gwen, and Ron. I sat next to Neville and Andrea, with everyone else opposite us. Our greetings were more than special considering how long it was since we last saw each other. Everyone seemed to like Andrea as well.

"You sorry to have left Hogwarts so early that year?" Asked Ron, hoping I would appologize a million times over.

"No," I shot back, "I told you it was the right choice for me. I had to do it. And you know what? It was the most trying time of my life. But that didn't stop me from going on with it."

Hermione frowned, "Have you heard from Severus?"

Oh, right. The Man. The one who I thought would understand it all, completely lost in the back of my mind. It had been forever since I thought about him. I had almost lost all hope, and realized it was only a bad card fate delt me. Perhaps by finally returning to my home, Snape would forgive the past. I know for a fact he is stubborn when it comes to forgiveness. Or at least, that's what I remember.

"I wrote to him once. He never replied. It was the second day into my freshman year. I decided from that point on that I was going to have to wait for him to make a move. Our lives were different. I would think about him every night, praying that somehow he would write to me. But . . . nothing. And so, I stopped grieving and accepted it. I hurt his feelings, and so I took the consequences." My touching speech almost brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

Gwen smiled, "Yeah, but just think; He's probably forgotten about it."

"That git wouldn't forget about it," Ron remarked rudely, "You know he would drill it into Maranda like it was some travesty or something. He's good for making people feel like shit. Remember all those fights you had?"

"Enough reminiscing," I said, "Andrea is lucky to have not witnessed anything. Not that everything was so horrible. He was at least a good snog."

"That was beyond disturbing. You definitely haven't changed." Ron laughed.

He was right in some sense. I was still myself, but more mature. I at least gave things time to play out, instead of worrying to the point of interfering with fate.

0o0o0o0o

Hogwarts was more fanastic than I remembered. The yellow luminescence from the windows reached out for our hearts to fill it yet again with magic of life. Everyone cheered as we arrived at the front entrance. Our belongings were being carried in by house elves as we all entered as a group. I walked alongside my pals as a few unknown peers entered too.

Up the stairs I went, starting to feel a tingling in my stomach. To see Severus after all these years would be a blessing, even if he wasn't fond of me anymore. I had to at least try to talk to him. Or at least flash a smile at him.

"Well, here we go, Maranda." Hermione patted my back, "You know it's only going to be us in there. Are you going to be alright seeing Snape again?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be good if I just stay away from past subjects. Unless he brings it up, of course."

It was a week before classes would start, so naturally the college graduates and staff members would be the only people in the school for a while. This was so Dumbledore could give us some time to adjust to whatever job we were taking. I didn't care what my job was, as long as it wasn't near anyone unfriendly. I really wasn't in the mood for trouble this time around.

A blur of talking was heard before we all entered the Great Hall. As we opened the doors, I spotted the teachers scattered about talking to one another. So this was an informal get-together. At least my black pants and red blouse were suitable for the occasion.

"Maranda," Ron poked me. He pointed to the far right corner of the hall and said, "There's Snake."

My eyes were fighting not to look, but soon fell upon the black, myseterious ensemble of a man who's stone-cold face made my insides ache with want. Every single feeling of desire poured back into my heart as I watched him speaking to another professor. His mouth moved smoothly, like liquid silver. And he looked at our group entering, not realizing I was here.

"Ah!" Dumbledore sighed, "My college graduates are here! Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Ron, Hermione, Gwen, Neville, Andrea, and I all walked towards the teachers' table. The other people followed behind us. They had obviously never been to Hogwarts. Neither had Andrea, but at least she now had some friends familiar with the surroundings.

Dumbledore stood in front of our gathering and spoke professionally. "I see you have all showed up after recieving letters requesting your presence. I do have jobs for all of you, but it is your decision whether to take them or not. If not, we will try to find another job of your liking."

As he went on about the benefits of working here, I noticed Snape walking over to us. He finally spotted me, and we locked eyes for a moment. There was no soft smile or hint of expression. Just his normal emotionaless stare. I had altered my appearance slightly, wearing my hair wavy and tighter-fitting clothing. But nothing to make me unknown to the first man to love me. I couldn't move my eyes away from his. My ears tried to listen to Dumbledore, but were being distracted by my own thoughts.

" . . . and if you have any problems where your bedrooms are, just speak to the house elves. They will try their best to make the room fit to your wishes. Now, if you could all line up, I will tell you each of your jobs." Dumbledore finally caught my attention.

Hermione was first in line. Dumbledore shook her hand and congradulated her on becoming the new Charms teacher after Flitwick happily retired the previous year. She was more than overjoyed. Next was Neville, who naturally was announced as the new Herbology teacher. Again, overjoyous reaction. Andrea approached Dumbledore and shook his hand. She introduced herself and Dumbledore smiled, telling her she was now the new librarian. As Ron shook Albus' hand, he hoped not to work with animals. I hadn't seen Hagrid yet, but hoped he hadn't left the grounds or his Magical Creature job.

"Ronald Weasley, you are now my new caretaker."

"Excuse me?" Ron's eyes bolted open.

_That's right . . . Filch was nowhere to be seen._

Albus continued, "He left during summer. Said he'd had the last straw of taking care of immature children and punishments. I'm now counting on you to be the caretaker of this school."

"Bloody hell! Thank you, Headmaster!"

I smiled at Ron's excitement. At least he had a fun job of torturing troublesome teens.

And next was me . . .


	2. The Taming of the Snake

My standard disclaimer goes here.

A/N: I'm so glad I have two reviews! Thank you! Enjoy this chap. I had to re-write it because my file got screwed over.

_This is the beginning of it all. From here on in it will be different. But it will be great._

_Chapter 2: The Taming of the Snake _

"Wha-? Care to repeat yourself, Headmaster?" My face went blank.

"You," He repeated clearly, "are the new Head Nurse. Madame Pomfrey retired last year, and you are taking her place. That's not a problem, is it?"

I shook my head. Being a nurse would be extremely . . . interesting. Of course there was no problem. (Except for my hatred of blood.) After shaking hands with Dumbledore, I stepped aside near my friends. Hermione was happy for me, as well as the rest of them. But I just wasn't too thrilled.

"I know why you aren't jumping up and down with joy, Maranda." Ron stated.

I asked, "Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because you realized that the nurse always makes medicinal potions. In order to make them, you have to work with Snape all the time."

"Why wouldn't she be happy to work with Snape?" Neville chimed in.

Ron answered as-a-matter-of-factly, "She's not sure if he hates her yet."

My mouth didn't move. For once, Ron was correct about my emotions. Go figure. Before I could speak, Gwen came to join our group also in a good mood. She was now the Head Chef's assistant after attending culinary school.

"I could always make a cake for Severus that you can give to him, Maranda. Maybe he'll forgive you with cake. I would forgive myself for murder if I gave myself a sweet chocolate cake. Or maybe a marble cake with powdered sugar on top. Mmmm. Or maybe a vanilla cake with strawberry frosting." Gwen was obviously a proud chef, but never concieted.

I chuckled lightly and said, "Thanks, but I don't want to fatten him up."

"Imagine a fat Snape?" Ron said.

Hermione sideglanced at him. "Imagine Snape approaching us and suddenly hearing us discuss his appearance as he stands behind Ron in disgust."

"That's a wild thing to imagine." Ron blurted. It took a moment for him to realize Snape was behind him, sneering.

Severus Snape stood tall with his arms folded. There was no doubt in my mind he was avoiding eye contact with me to pretend I wasn't alive. He stepped aside of Ron, making himself part of our friendly circle. With a half-smirk he congratulated everyone generally for returning to Hogwarts in one piece. He looked over at Dumbledore, who was assigning the last person their job, and quickly glanced at me.

"Madame Maguire," Severus' voice was cool like liquid silver. "I see you've been entitled as the new head nurse. I suppose we'll be working together a lot, for I supply your medicine cabinet with necessary ingredients. I suspect you won't be surprised where your private rooms are. Albus has insisted you stay where you were last comfortable with."

No. "I'm in the dungeons again?" No. no. no.

"Yes, and exactly in the shape you last left it. No one's been in that room since you left."

I'm talking to Snape as if he and I have just met. I guess I have to play the game. "Ok, I guess that's fine."

"Well it has to be fine, for there are no private rooms available near the infirmary. Lockhart unfortunately had to move into the room. His own quarters were infested with pygmies after a prank the Bloody Baron played on the third floor. It was a blasted terrible summer. As for me, ghosts were smart enough to stay far away, as most people did. You're lucky to even have a place to sleep." After Snape spoke, I felt agitated.

And Ron needed to ask, "Why is she so lucky?" He also needed to stupidly add, "It's not like she'd be happy in the dungeons."

My face resembled the shade of a fresh tomato. Severus saw this, ignored me, and glared at Red-Head.

"For your information, Mr. Weasley, I was going to use the room for storage. I couldn't just let a former student sleep in the halls."

"No," Ron added, "you'd probably throw her in a ditch somewhere and tell her to use a rock for a pillow. Of course, she'd be much happier in the halls than in the dungeons."

Snape took Ron's comments lightly. "You are such a child, Mr. Weasely. I expected as much."

"Umm," I finally spoke. "Can we just stop this before you two start fighting or cursing? I'd like my friends to stay alive, thank you."

"I wouldn't harm such an unimportant person. It's a waste of energy." Severus said cooly.

Ron replied, "You don't scare any of us, Snape. So why don't you do us all a favor and leave us alone."

"Please Ron," I spoke up, "stop it already."

Snape smirked as if he'd secretly won a prize.

Hermione jumped into the conversation. "Ok, it's time for us to head to our rooms now. You were obviously too busy arguing to hear Dumbledore announce that."

With that, Snape left the Grand Hall. I was left with my friends, who were very anxious to speak badly of Sev. It was no surprise that Snape would act as he did. I figured this was how it would begin. But I wouldn't allow it to continue this way. If there was one thing I learned from Snape, it was to fight for what you believed in.

"As God is my witness," I declared, "I'm going to talk to that man. If he so much as tries to pin the blame on me, I'm never speaking to him again."

"Damn!" Neville blurted. "You've definitely grown some guts, Maranda."

I smiled. "Guess so. Anyways, I'll catch up with all of you later. I have a snake to tame."

Andrea was the only one who didn't understand my metaphor.

Hermione glanced at our new friend. "You and I should go for a walk. I'll show you the castle and tell you the story, _The Snake and the Girl Who was Once Shy_."

"Have fun with all the details, Mione." Ron joked.

I took one final look at the Grand Hall before heading out the doors. My journey to the dungeons was worse than ever. I remembered how cold it used to be, but this was worse. I could see my breath. As I walked down the hall, I thought of what to say. The problem with that was I had no idea where to start with him.

The door to my room was open. I peeked in and saw my luggage against the farthest wall. Across from my room was the infamous Potions Classroom. The door was closed. As I stood before it, memories swarmed my mind. I would have to set this straight once and for all. If not, then I was doomed to years of frustration and confusion with the man I had loved.

Which made me wonder if I even loved him anymore. We had been apart for so long, I forgot how kind he really could be. There were so many things I felt unsure of. This visit to his room was more mandatory than I first considered.

I knocked once on the hard surface of the door. I heard it echo, the first gunshot in a battle. No one answered. I knocked again and again, hoping the annoying sound would draw him to me; just to tell me to stop. Nothing. Never anything. I had also forgotten how disappointing he could be.

"Severus," I spoke to the door. "Please let me in. I need to talk to you." My heart stopped. The room inside was dead silent.

I leaned against the wall next to the door. "Maybe it was wrong of me to leave you right after what we'd been through. And you can hate me forever if you want. But I want to talk to you. I need to know if this is really over or not. There were so many things happening before I left that year. I couldn't stay anymore. I needed to escape." I realized was listening to me.

I softened my voice. "Then again, I could've stayed for you. I admit it was selfish to leave, but at the time it was the right thing to do."

"You were right to leave, though. If you stayed, we eventually needed to say farewell." Sev's voice flowed gently from behind the closed door. "I was just hoping it didn't have to happen so fast."

"I loved you."

"And I you."

My hand reached for the doorknob to his room. As I opened it, Snape towered with his usual intimidating appearance.

"What now?" I asked, looking into his dark eyes.

He said, "Now I take you into my arms and tell you that I could not let you back into the school so easily."

"If you don't want to see me anymore, I unders-" My brain processed what was said. "What?"

Snape broke out in laughter. "You think -_hahaha_- Why would I hate you? I couldn't let you come back without causing a little commotion. You know how long it's been since I've seen you, so why wouldn't I be happy?"

"So that was all an act?" My face fell blank.

He nodded. I slapped his face good and hard.

"I deserved that, but you have to admit it was a little humorous."

"I will not. You're a jackass." I folded my arms and frowned.

Sev stopped laughing. "I am once in awhile. But you love it."

The world melted away as Snape grabbed my arms tightly. He pulled me in and kissed my lips forcefully. Once I felt comfortable feeling his lips on mine after all this time, I gave in. His force loosened and he kissed me tenderly. I missed this feeling so much.

"...and these are the dungeons. ...And that is apparently Snape kissing Maranda." Hermione showed up with Andrea.

They giggled.

Sev and I parted and faced my friends.

Hermione asked, "You made up? I thought you hated Maranda, Severus."

"I appologize, Ms. Granger. I merely had to give her a hard time when she returned. All is forgiven on her part. I know her choice was her choice. There is nothing left to do but live in the present. And that includes loving her with all of my heart."

My eyes widened. I gawked at Snape.

Mione smiled. "I guess I should appologize for thinking lowly of you, Sir. Our entire group of friends thank you for not being a complete asshole. Ron, however, is a little moody today. Excuse him."

"Will do. And who might you be?" Snape noticed Andrea.

She answered shyly. "Andrea, Sir. I came from Pheonixia as well. Before that, I was in Beauxbutons. Mum thought it was best for me to attend a more strict, formal school."

"I see." Sev continued to be friendly. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"We'll be off now. Things to do. Things to show Andrea." Hermione smiled at me and turned to leave the dungeons. Andrea followed after taking one last look at Sev.

I faced Snape in shock. "You're not cold-hearted anymore. Or is this an act too?"

"I'll show you an act!" Sev said. He enveloped me in his arms and dipped me. We started to waltz right there in the hall, no music audible.

Severus held me close before whispering,_ "This is the beginning of it all. From here on in it will be different. But it will be great."_

"I know, and it's wonderful." I kissed him on the cheek. "I should unpack my things, though. I'll have supper with you tonight. We'll enjoy this last week in peace before students start piling in."

"Alright. See you at eight tonight."

I went into my room, feeling his eyes rest upon me. I closed my door and sighed happily. Serenity was asleep on the floor next to a dish of cat food. The house elves had fed her, which gave me some time to breathe.

This was a great start to the year. A new and beautiful chapter to the story of my life. I had finally tamed the once-poisonous snake with a charm more powerful than magic: love.


	3. Talking

Standard Disclaimer goes here.

A/N: Rollercoaster of love. woo hoo hoo hoo. (Red Hot Chili Peppers song.) This chapter is basically the "why's" and such of my last book. Catch-up for my french fry readers. (lol thought that was cute.)

_Chapter 3: Talking _

Dinner time fast approached with no time to prepare my nerves. I hadn't sat down with Snape in a long time, so I didn't know what to expect. When he invited me to eat supper with him, the whole world exploded with gratitude that he wasn't completely angered with me. As I fixed my hair I wondered what we'd be eating. Maybe Snape would cook for me. Then again, the house elves were most likely preparing our food.

I fed Serenity before leaving my room. It was still an odd feeling coming back here. So many feelings and emotions were tucked under a blanket of years. It was time to untangle the blanket and climb into its warmth. Even though some memories were hard to cope with, I'd have to muster up the strength to talk about them. I'd have a great night as long as I didn't hit one of Snape's nerves.

I knocked on the Potions' door lightly and anticipated the night.

"Come in," The velvet voice spoke.

As I walked in, I saw Snape at his desk as predicted. He smirked and gazed at me.

"Hi." I simply stated.

Snape sighed calmly and said, "The sight of you walking in my classroom is refreshing."

"I only wish you could know how nice that is to hear." I walked to his desk. He motioned for me to sit in the vacant chair next to him.

Like the old days.

At first the silence was overwhelming. Once we caught each other's gaze, it was only a blessing. His inviting eyes deepened with emotion. I reached out to take his hand.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Snape smirked. "I am so happy to see that you're back. However, you know there are issues to face. Let's start with telling me the reason you left here in the first place."

I sighed, "How many times am I going to have to say this? I left to face the music. I would've had to leave three months after either way. I just felt it was easier to leave on my own with no pressure. Severus, you knew I loved you. You talk about me leaving as if I was the only one at fault. Do you realize how harsh you were to me when I said goodbye?"

In a soft tone, Snape replied. "I wasn't harsh when you said goodbye. I was hurt."

"Of course." I let go of his hand and straightened my back. "I know goodbye's are sad. But you can't mope because I wanted to figure my life out. A lot happened that year. Both good and bad. I cared about you. I also knew what was best for me. Boy," I blurted, "for an intimidating professor, you sure do let small things get to you."

"Your choices were right for you. Going to college to accomplish your academic goals was a wise decision."

"But-?" I knew there was a hidden reason.

Snape mumbled, "Leaving me after confessing love was a bit confusing. When you left, I decided to give you your space. I understood only awhile after that it really wasn't against me at all. You don't have to worry. We've had our time apart, which brings me to another point. What are your feelings towards me now?"

"I kissed you earlier, didn't I?"

"Yes, but a kiss is just a kiss."

I shook my head. "No. A kiss is much more than people make it out to be. It can be a powerful and meaningful action. And to me, _tonight_, there was feeling. I still care for you, Severus. It sounds cliche, but the miles between us didn't stop me from thinking about you."

Snape leaned closer to me. "So, do you love me?"

I didn't have to think for the answer to roll off my tongue. "Yes. I love you."

"Good. Now onto more pressing factors; Lockhart _will _be moving back into his old room in a month or so and-"

"Wait!" I laughed lightly. "Don't you love me too?"

Severus smiled, "You're going to have to find out for yourself." He leaned back in his chair. "As I was saying, you'll be moving into your new room in a month or so. Enjoy the dungeons while you can."

I knew Severus liked playing hard to get, but this was rediculous. Oh well, I'd get him to say it soon enough.

"I have a question now," I decided to make the conversation more serious. "When I left, what happened with everyone? Was there any sign of Lucius? Have you heard from Draco?"

A fog of pain formed around us. That night was remembered. Lucius acting so kindly to me, making me trust him. And then trying to murder me. Trying to hurt Severus too, though he had nothing to do with the situation. The actions, words, and feelings came back to my mind as well. The truth about my parents actually being thieves. I couldn't believe it, even after all these years. However, not every story had a happy background behind it. I loved my parents though. I couldn't find a reason not to. So what they stole money from Lucius? A man like that who seeks vengance with murder deserves to be robbed. Yet, a part of me wanted to yell at my Mom and Dad.

The color from Snape's cheeks faded. He was obviously recalling the night I saved his life.

"Maranda," Severus answered with a calm voice. "when you left, things were a little odd at first. Your friends coped because they knew they would see you again someday. I already told that I was fine after awhile. As for Draco, I only heard that he was going to college North of Italy somewhere to study law. As for Lucius . . . Well . . ."

"What? Is he dead?"

"He's alive. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't know. I thought by now your friends would have told you."

For Merlin's sake, what was happening? Snape took a moment to collect his thoughts. I tried to stay patient, but wanted so badly to know what the problem was. Or if there was a problem.

"Tell me, Snape. What has everyone been hiding from me?" I was about to burst with anxiety.

He looked me square in the eyes and muttered, "A trial is to be held. They found him over a year ago. He claimed to be innocent . . . after taking a veritaserum."

My body became numb and my mouth completely dry. I felt Snape's comforting hand on my cheek, but it made no difference. My legs shook as my brain rattled with a swarm of questions. There was no way in hell Lucius was innocent. He tried to kill me.

"Darling," The velvet voice spoke with upmost care, "Think about it. He wouldn't really be innocent. He probably found a way to null the potion before it took effect. I don't quite think it's possible, but you and I know the answer."

I couldn't speak.

"Sweetheart, please don't worry. At least you don't have to go in front of the Ministry of Magic and defend yourself. It's only going to be a small trial. Very private."

Snape could call me all the nicest names in the world right now and my brain would still reject it.

"No one . . ." My voice cracked. I cleared it and tried again to talk. "No one told me. How long ago did you find out, and when's the trial?"

"The trial is going to be held around Christmas time. There are too many cases right now for the ministry to push this aside. Right now he's being held in Azkaban. They built a holding unit for criminals who hadn't been sentenced yet."

"I hope he rots."

Severus ran his fingers through my hair and faintly smiled. "My lovely, you are in no need of worry. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier. My intentions were good. It's your first week back, and I didn't want to scare you away again."

Despite the terrible news, the only thing that meant to me right now was Severus. "_Again?_ You didn't chase me away that year, Sev. Trust me."

"I do. And I will be here for you if you need a shoulder." He grinned, making his eyes glow.

"And if I need a whole body?"

At first, he didn't understand what I meant. But once I wrapped my arms around him, he aknowledged the comment with a chuckle. I nearly fell off of my chair hugging him. He simply held me closer.

"Severus," I was now sitting on his lap with my arms around his shoulders. "Why didn't my friends tell me?"

"Because," he raised his eyebrows, "they love you. Do you think they want to tell you horrible news that may shatter your world? We all just want to see you happy. I think you should let them tell you. It may be within a day or months from now, but they will tell you. Friendship is made on a base of trust. And to trust, you need patience and faith."

"Love is also patient. Which is why I don't want you to feel rushed to say anything. I know I changed the subject, but I'm just so happy to see you. As for Lucius, I guess I'll be ok until the trial. I want to be informed of the outcome, though."

"You will be." Snape paused. He kissed my cheek. "I don't feel rushed. I love you, Maranda."

We stayed in our spots for a few moments. I gazed into his eyes and pressed on his nose with mine. We inched nearer, kissing with tenderness. Our breathing matched up, inhaling the moment of peace. There was no one I had ever wanted to be with more than Severus. His smooth face pressed against mine as he nibbled on my ear.

In one swift motion, Severus lifted me from the chair. He stood and locked his lips with mine. Once our passionate kissing ended, he let me stand on my feet.

"I think we've just missed dinner because of talking." I giggled.

Snape nodded, "Indeed, I didn't summon the house elf yet. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I'm pretty tired. I'll just eat a big breakfast. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not. If you're tired, go to bed. I think I might follow suit. This heart to heart has made me want to lay back and think for a bit. So, you have everything you need in your room. I mean, if you need sheets, there are extras in the closet. As for the bathroom, you still need to venture off to the Slytherin bathroom. Don't forget that you only have a week to prepare your Infirmary for students. You might want to clean tomorrow, or organize the cupboards. Let me know if you need to restock any potions."

I replied, "Yes, Sir. Goodnight, and . . . goodnight."

"Night, Maranda." He gave me one more kiss and watched as I left his room.

Into my room I went only to see Serenity playing with a ball of yarn. I was tired, so naturally changed into my pajamas. After playing with my cat, I shut the light and climbed into bed. Though the world was sleeping, my mind was still wide awake.

Despite the unnerving facts of Lucius, the night wasn't too bad. I gained my friends back, my home back, and my man back.

Life wasn't too shabby.


	4. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from J.K Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment and my insane mind.

A/N?huh? Yeah, that's right. I DID go that far. BAM. In yo' face! Look guys.. I forgot to write this once again for those who are ready to blam me... I'm writing this series because I want to. If you don't like my randomness...then go be monotonous all your life. (JK) Seriously though, don't read it if you don't like it.

by the way... sob -book 7- no more books to read. and yes, I was full of tears. is a dork

_Chapter 4: Starting Over _

"You know how I took Andrea for a tour yesterday?" Said Hermione.

I nodded shortly.

"Well," She pressed on, "she seems pretty cool . . ."

"_But?"_

Hermione lowered her head.

Ron blurted, "Dear Merlin, she's not a squib is she?"

"No, _Ronald_."

I couldn't take this much suspence in one morning. It was too early for guessing games.

"Out with it, then." Gwen said. She stuffed eggs into her mouth.

Hermione finally took a deep breath. "Andrea has a liking towards Snape."

I put my fork back on the table, suddenly disgusted by everything including breakfast.

"She couldn't stop talking about him last night, Maranda." She went on, "_Snape is sooo cute, Snape should be on the cover of a magazine, Snape seems really nice underneath it all. _It was quite revolting if you ask me. In fact, she looked a little jealous when you both were kissing. I had reached the point of your past where Snape gave you the necklace when we got to the dungeons. She was swooning, Manic-Mara. Swooning."

A hot sensation ran through my veins. "Hermione, did she say straight out that she liked Sev? Did she say anything about talking to him or getting to know him?"

"No, but neither did you when you liked him at first."

Gwen raised her eyebrow. "Andrea must like older men. That's all."

"Or she just has no taste." Ron said.

I shot Ron a hateful glance.

"Alright," He whined, "I'm not going to make anymore comments about your lover."

"I just wanted to let you know, Maranda. In case she seems jealous. Don't think anything of it. You know Snape loves you, and only you."

But that was because I was the only one who loved him. Severus told me he had only loved once before, and his heart was broken. I couldn't stand in the way if another girl started to like him. Then he would think I was possessive. Then again, if I let Andrea go on with her crush, she might try to take him from me. I didn't know her for more than a few hours and already she was becoming a problem.

"Maybe I should just approach her." I finally said. "Tell her Snape and I are a happy couple at last, and nothing can stop that. She obviously knows from Hermione all the troubles Sev and I went through."

"So she'll most likely back off," Gwen added.

Ron rudely said, "You two aren't officially a couple. Snape still hasn't asked you out on a single date. Don't people in a relationship go places and get to know each other's hobbies, likes, dislikes, and everything? I don't see him asking you what your favorite color is or what you like to do in your spare time."

It took a moment for me to realize I couldn't argue with Ron. His statement was true. Severus and I barely knew each other deeply. We only knew our names and pet peeves due to our past.

"I didn't mean to step out of line, Maranda." Ron appologized. "I just really think you and him need to get a better start at what you call a relationship."

I half-smiled. "It's ok Ron. You're right. We say we love each other when we barely know who we actually are. Anything could change if we took the time to find out. I guess I have nothing to lose if Andrea hits on him. We're technically unnatached. I can't even believe I'm saying this."

"Don't listen to Red-Head." Gwen said. "You just need romantic and snuggly time with him. If you can be snuggly with a man and he still loves you, than you're set for life. No woman should be with a man who can't snuggle."

Our group had a brief outburst of laughter at the bluntness of Gwen's comment. Breakfast was well over, but we remained talking for another several minutes. There was something about group conversations that made everything seem exciting.

My slow walk to the dungeons was cold as always. Serenity came bounding out of my room once she recognized my footsteps. She rubbed up against my leg and then ran back into the room. I followed and planned to feed her another small snack before I left. I needed to take a look at the Hospital Wing today to see what I'd have to deal with. The only thing I was nervous about was bumping into overly-ecstatic Poptarts. Lockhart was, after all, staying in the room that was supposed to be mine.

Snape let me in his room with one knock. He must've been right near the door when I approached it.

"I'm going to see the Hospital Wing, Sev." I said.

He replied coolly, "Watch out for Gilderoy. He's quite annoying today."

"You think that every day." I shrugged my shoulder and said, "Besides, he isn't going to bother me. Remember he's the one who didn't like the idea of us loving each other. I'll just mention your name and he'll probably go back into hiding."

I was hoping Sev would magically know that I wanted him to ask me on a date or invite me somewhere other than his classroom. It would be a miracle if he came out with some kind of compliment when I wasn't in an angry mood, just to try and calm me down. I knew, it was completely obvious, that I would have to make the first move.

Sev continued on his rant about Lockhart, "He's so dense. Doesn't know his arse from his elbow."

"Actually," I said, "he was smart enough to stand up to you at the Leaky Cauldron. Remember that?"

"Course I do."

"Good. Now anyways, Severus, it's time we talk about something very important. I think we should have dinner together." My words were vague, but good for a nudge in the right direction.

"Alright, meet later tonight-"

"No." I interrupted, "I want to go out for dinner. There has to be a restaurant open nearby. I'm pretty sure relationships include dates."

Severus said in a dead serious tone, "I thought you and I were above the date thing."

"Come again?"

"I never thought you'd like to go in public with me. Not because of me, but you just don't seem like the date type."

I'd had enough. Snape showed no emotion as I hit my hand hard on the desk. I scrunched up my face angrily and turned my back to him. He didn't follow me as I left his room. He never did come after me. This secretly made me wonder if he really cared at all.

"That pompous dirt bag." I mumbled to myself as I climbed the Grand Staircase.

I hadn't visited the third floor in ages. Seeing light pour through windows was a relaxing sight. Even seeing the Hospital Wing aided my eyes into believing there was still life in Hogwarts aside from Snape and the dungeons. I had never really noticed before, but there was a small room diagonally from the Hospital Wing's entrance. No doubt, the door was closed. I knew Lockhart was in there. The question of whether or not to bother him was not on my list of thinking yet.

The Poptart himself emerged from the toaster oven, sparkling white teeth shining at me with a wide grin. Damn my loud footsteps.

"My dear!"

_His dear? Oh yeah, he likes to be sweet._

"Hi, Professor Lockhart." I said in my best good-mood tones.

He swiftly took my hand for a quick shake. How respectful.

"How've you been these years?"

"Great, I suppose. Went to college and here I am. Back to the past of Hogwarts School. Although, witchcraft hasn't been very helpful to me lately. Living in the dungeons again can't be cast away, you know." I had to rub it in slightly that he had my room.

Gilderoy stopped smiling. He actually frowned. "I'm sorry, Maranda. It's just, there were no other rooms available at the time, and I know you've heard all about the incident."

"Yeah, I'm aware that your sleeping area has been cursed. It's alright that you're here, I just hope to get away from my old dungeon bedroom."

"Is Snape bothering you?" He asked innocently.

My reply was short. "Meh."

"He is?"

"Not really, but when you try to have a relationship with a man who hasn't asked you out on a date yet, it's a bit bothersome.

Lockhart must've felt special because I chose to share with him. He smiled, patted me on the shoulder, and then shook his head.

"What? I never said Severus and I are on bad terms or anything, we just haven't been involved in the well-being of our relationship."

"Severus is a git, Maranda." Lockhart blurted. "What you see in him, I'll never know."

I didn't want to feed into a possible argument, so I left his comment alone. I walked past the room into the Hospital Wing with a burnt Poptart following me. He sat on a cot and watched as I eagrly tore open the first cupboard I could see.

"Doesn't it feel nice to have a job here?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "but where's all the potions and other aid for my work? I can't handle illnesses for a long duration."

Gilderoy sighed. He stood up. "You'll have to work with your loving man for that. Good luck with having him ask you on a date."

"I walked out on him." Why did my mouth open again?

"For what? Something wrong?" I knew Gildies meant no harm.

"I asked him to go out to dinner," I said, "and he told me he thought I was the type who didn't want to date. Who was too _above_ dating. I walked out and came up here."

He put another caring hand on my shoulder. I could smell the potent cologne he wore. The reasoning behind my confession to Lockhart was something I'd never understand.

"Sounds like you should make him jealous." Lockhart blurbed.

Dumbledore's soft footsteps were heard as he entered the Hospital Wing.

"Gilderoy," He said, "I need to speak with you about your classroom. There are a few things we need to take care of before we can start clearing it out of all the pests and debris they left you. I would hate to interrupt your social activity, but I expect you'd like to have a room to sleep in and call your own soon."

Lockhart nodded. He glanced at me momentarily and followed Dumbledore out of sight.

Why would I want to make Severus Snape jealous? Of what anyhow? Invite myself to dinner and dress up nicely for an odd, unexistant attraction to my own body? Yeah right. Going on a date with Snape would be a battle; I was ready to be a soldier.


	5. To Love is To Forgive

A/N: I don't own "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" but the line needed to be used.

_Chapter 5: To Love is to Forgive_

The Hospital Wing needed to be clean. I started washing the cupboards, of course using my wand. It was a pretty easy task to accomplish, and the wing was sparkling within an hour. Next task I had to accomplish was finding my required unirforms. I opened door towards the wing's entrance and found a few nurse's outfits hanging up. I took one out and observed it.

"Doesn't fit your style?"

Snape pulled me around to face him. He violently threw the dress on the ground. My heart jumped as he wrapped his arms around me all his strength.

"What do you want? You're kind of hurting me." I lied.

He kissed my lips hard and long with closed eyes. My eyelids felt heavy and closed. I couldn't help but melt under the lustful touch. It was too much to take. With his hostility of throwing the dress on the floor, I knew immediately that he would touch me or say something to make me feel utterly in love with him again.

"Uhnn.." I felt weak in his arms.

Snape whispered, "You are entitled to hate me, but I won't allow it for too long."

"I don't hate you. But why won't you go to dinner with me? Why-" I struggled. "Let go of me for a minute, Sev." I stepped back.

Snape remained silent.

"Severus, Why do you always make everything so difficult? Why can't you just accept that maybe for once I'd like to feel important enough to be seen with out of this castle? Why can't you see that I want a relationship, not a fling with a horny best friend."

"If you wanted that, you could always go for Ronald."

"I'm being serious."

"So was I."

I grunted. "See what I mean? Stop joking and take me seriously for once! How many times do I have to say it? I'm getting tired of trying to ignore your sarcasm when you should be talking like a human being. You should be treating me like your... Like your girlfriend."

I'm betting my life that God doesn't want me to be with this man. Every time I try to talk to him, there's an interruption.

"Hey, Maranda!" Gwen ran into the Hospital Wing.

Snape sideglanced at me. He knew it too; We'd never get to talk if we weren't in complete privacy.

"Gwen," I said, "Can you excuse Sev and I for a little bit. I don't mean to be rude but I'm trying to explain something, and he's being completely thick."

She stifled a laugh. "Sure thing, Manic-Mara."

Gwen left the room just before Snape gave me the dirtiest glare in the world.

"Hey, whatever will be . . ." I joked.

Snape sneered. "You are mean. Now, finish what you were ranting about. While you do this, I'll try and come up with a reason. I _am_ always at fault, after all."

"Guilt trips don't work on me. I've been trying to understand you for years. You say you love me- No, you tell me I have to find out for myself. I was trying to say, you upset me. Who doesn't like going on a date with the one they love? Am I emberassing to be seen with? Is there some Sevvie-Code of Conduct I'm not aware of?" I was out of breath. Being angry was a lot of work.

Snape took a deep breath; Something I should have done. He stared into my eyes with burning retinas holding unknown emotion.

"I'm sorry, Maranda."

He picked up the dress from the floor and handed it to me.

"Sev, you know I love you. But I want . . . I want you to show how you feel. I'm not the only one who wants a relationship to work between us. Don't you want it too?"

He could have said yes, could have said no, could have run for the hills. But no, Severus Snape, Master of Potions and all that is Snake-like, dropped to his knees.

"Forgive me. I would do anything to see you smile. I would have died for you the night Lucius attacked. I would have chased after you the day you left, but knew it wouldn't make a difference. Maranda, I'm not looking to give you a guilt trip. I'm merely saying that if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have ever given you the chance to see the layers of personality under these dark robes."

I love him.

I reached out a hand to help him off the floor. He straightened the legs of his pants.

"I never thought I'd kneel to ask for forgiveness, Maranda. See what you do to me?"

I said, "I see. And I know you just like giving me a hard time here and there. However, I want you to understand how serious I am about this relationship. I know this might sound silly, but I have to ask; Are you my boyfriend yet?"

"Yes. But so much more than that." Sev winked. He smiled genuinely.

I felt like a princess from a Disney movie. It was one of those moments that should be a scene in a romance novel or something else famous. I couldn't help but imagine us walking hand in hand through a park drenched in sunlight. The feeling made me want to puke. There was just too much mush in my mind.

"Oh, I see you've found Maranda, Severus." Gilderoy returned. He said, "Make up for all the lost time with her? Or are you planting your venom inside of her veins?"

Damn. Not this war of the brains again.

"No, Lockhart, I'm settling our date plans." Snape was my hero. We were officially an item.

Gildy Poptart stared blankly at me. I couldn't help but smile. Little did Snape know, I had already told Lockhart about my Sevvie problems no longer than a half hour ago. I was curious to see what would happen next, or be said. Lockhart never liked being rubbed the wrong way. And something was definitely scratching along his nerves.

"Severus," Lockhart began, "you are not the dating type. So I'm telling you right now, I will not tolerate if you hurt Miss Maguire. That is all I have to say to you. As for you, Maranda, don't ever let your feelings knock the common sense from your mind."

Alright, I was expecting a more forward reaction. Nonetheless, Gilderoy still had a way of expressing anger in a subtle way before anything hot-tempered.

Snape didn't seem to appreciate the words, however. He sneered and replied, "Lockhart, you are a fool and have probably never been in love. If you for one second think I am going to take a threat from you, then you are stark raving mad. Why on this foresaken planet would I hurt the one person I love? If there's a real reason for your state of thought, please enlighten me."

I was wrong. I could feel tension rising in the air. It was best to keep my mouth shut for now. I didn't want angry men shouting at me for including myself in a fight best left alone.

"For your information, Severus, I have been in love before. I know what it's like to love and lose. But never in my love life have I declined a public date. In fact, it is very romantic if the man sets a date up. Obviously romance isn't in your field of expertise."

"You have no idea what you're doing." Severus' faial expression transitioned from annoyed to very angry. "If you say anymore against me, I won't be sorry for what happens."

Lockhart cocked his eyebrows, "You always result to threats. What happens when someone doesn't run away when you threaten them? Do you ask for forgiveness like a big sissy?"

I should interrupt.

"Big sissy? You want to talk about being a sissy, Lockhart? There are so many situations from the past where you didn't have the guts to speak to me face to face. You don't take care of problems yourself, you make others find resolutions. You are lazy, irresponsible, and immature." Severus' eyes narrowed on poor Lockhart.

I finally spoke up, "Stop, you guys. Just stop. This will go on for days. I don't want to hear anymore. Enough of this bullshit. You're both men, so act like it."

The problem with me speaking up is that usually I say something offensive or very blunt. In this case, the use of swearing and telling them to act like men was definitely not going to sit well in their stomachs.

"Act like men?" Gilderoy surprisingly talked first. "The only one who should learn to act like a real man is Severus Snape."

Before Snape could voice his side, Lockhart walked out of the Hospital Wing. Severus stood without one word escaping his lips.

"That ended quickly." I said, "I expected bloodshed and death-defying acts of magic."

"He's the sissy. Always leaving before I can state my piece." Snape was still flustered.

My nerves were also beginning to race around. How many more fights of these would occur before the two men put aside their differences? I had to say something.

"You need help cleaning, Maranda?" Sev changed the subject.

I spoke clearly, "You need to stop talking to Lockhart if all you're going to do is fight. I'm not sticking up for him, but he has no defense against your sarcasm. No one does. Except for me, of course. I think I'm the only one who knows how to handle you, Severus."

"You know how to handle me, do you?" Snape had an intense look in his eyes. "Prove it."

_Huh? _"What?"

He continued, "Prove to me that you can handle such sarcasm."

_Duh, Manic-Mara, kiss the fool!_ I found myself throwing my entire body in his arms. He looked into my eyes with a strange emotion. I don't know if it was confusion at my sudden affection, or an uncertainty wheher or not things would remain this simple with us. Either way, I was ready for a new adventure in a crazy little thing called love.

The day progressed with kisses, cleaning, and smiling. I had already cleaned the surfaces of the Hospital Wing, but there were pleanty of old potions in cupboards that Sev helped me throw away. He suggested that we both make new potions the day before school, for that was the day most first years injured themselves.

Later at night, Hermione came down to the dungeons.

"Welcome to my humble home," I said sarcatically. "I'm never going to leave these dungeons. As much as I love Sev, it's damn cold down here. I'll die of a chill."

"Don't be silly," Mione replied, "you know you want to be here."

"So what's up?"

Mione frowned. "I feel like a horrible friend."

I suddenly knew waht she was about to say.

"Everyone knew, but we didn't know when or how to tell you." She pressed on, "Lucius was found awhile ago and questioned with a truth serum. He said he was innocent . . . The Ministry of Magic is going to have a trial at some point. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I said quietly, "Snape told me. It's alright. You guys are my best friends, so I understand your worry on when to break the news."

"I always knew you'd be my best friend." Hermione smiled.

"As for Lucius," I joked, "he can rot in the corners of my mind. I'm not going to let the thought of him haunt me anymore. There's no way he's innocent. We all saw it happen."

"True."

And the conversation of a horrible man ended.


	6. Goldipops and the Three Scares

A/N: Alright, so I know where I'm going now. I did, but I wasn't sure how to get there. Now I know. So, the saga continues. Thank you, Courtney, for your reviews by the way. Trust me, this isn't the best writing sample from me. If anyone is interested, I'm writing a new fanfic novel (prequel) of The Labyrinth. Check it out if you can. (It's in my profile. _The Uderground)_

_Chapter 6: Goldi-Pops and the Three Scares_

The most annoying thing in the world to me is waking up to loud noises. Outside of my room, a very deafening crackle was audible. I jumped out of my skin before getting out of bed. It was only six a.m.

"What's going on?" I ran out of my room, silk nightgown flying every which way.

Severus was dodging firecrackers.

_"Sev, are you alright?"_

He ran over, dodging a firecracker aimed at my head. He pointed his wand at each one, saying an incantation to disintigrate them. After the fircrackers were gone, Severus straightened his back and turned to me.

"You ok?" I asked, spotting a hole burnt in his robes.

"Someone decided to curse my room this morning, and I have a feeling I know who it was." He glanced at my nightgown and smirked. "But with you wearing something like that, I think I'm alright now."

I smiled while shaking my head. It was funny how one second Snape would bottle all his emotions, and next thing you know, he's commenting on my wardrobe's affects on him. My brain searched for reasons not to think the firecrackers were from Lockhart, but Snape and I both knew it had to be him. Peeves had been banned from Hogwarts years ago, and there were no students in school yet. There were no other suspects.

"So, what're you going to do?" I wondered.

Snape took a deep breath. He said, "I think I'll let it slide until later. Gilderoy knows I'm a man of my word, and won't let go of a grudge easily. If he knows what's best for him, he'll confront me or stop this foolishness right away."

"I hope you're right. If he can do this and not worry about consequences, he's grown some guts."

"He won't cause anymore problems. This was probably the only thing he's capable since it doesn't involve facing me."

I hid a giggle and asked, "Do I detect some fear, Severus?"

"No," He said with confidence. "I just know Gilderoy too well."

"Right. Well, I'm going to get some real clothes on and go eat some breakfast. Are you meeting me in the Great Hall, or are you hibernating in your room this morning?"

"-And miss the look on Gilderoy's face when I walk in unharmed?" Snape smirked and added, "Professors meet in the Teacher's Lounge for breakfast until the school year begins. I'll meet you in there." He went back into his room and I in mine.

I changed into casual wear, the normal jeans and a t-shirt ensemble. I really didn't know what I'd be doing today, so I wanted to be comfortable. My feet made their way to the door before I heard a quiet meowing. Serenity was playing with a yarn ball I had made for her last night. I turned around and spotted her empty bowl. The only problem was finding the cat food in my mountain of trunks.

About twenty minutes later, knee-deep in clothing tossed from my trunks, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in if you dare!"

Gwen popped her head in and gasped. "Maranda, did someone hex your room with tornados or soemthing?"

"I can't find Serenity's cat food." I said, pulling a sock off my shoulder. I looked at my mess and laughed a bit.

"No," She came into my room and said, "I guess you can't. Why not feed her leftovers from breakfast today? I'm sure it won't hurt her."

I dropped everything in my hand. "I should have thought of that already."

I let Gwen hold Serenity on the way to the Teacher's Lounge. It felt strange walking this way again. The last time I was in the lounge for anything important was for a Christmas party, in which Lucius kissed me. Ew, what a thought.

We walked into the lounge, seeing our friends in one corner of the room. They eagerly grabbed breakfast from a buffet. Severus was in another corner of the room, talking to Proffessor McGonagal. I spotted Lockhart shooting dirty looks to Sev from across the room. Yup, a normal day in Hogwarts. My intuition told me today would be full of surprises. At least I wasn't involved in it.

"Morning, Manic-Mara," Hermione greeted.

I sat next to her and Gwen as the rest of our friends sat too. Andrea was amongst them, smiling wide enough to see her revolting gums.

"Hi, everyone." She said with the blinding smile.

Ron gave me a look. "Maranda, Sev's waiting for his good-morning make-out session."

Andrea's grin dropped like a fifty-ton weight.

"Already did, Ron. Try to think of something else to tease me about everyday."

"You're all better, then?" Asked Neville.

_**"What in Merlin's name?" **_

The room died. All chatter feel as easily as Andrea's mood had. Severus glared directly at Lockhart while holding remains of a piece of toast.

Lockhart hid laughter deep beneath layers of guilt and trepidation.

"What happened?" Whispered Gwen.

No one answered. No one knew.

"Who did this?" Severus opened his mouth. His teeth screamed with a bright blue hue.

Andrea looked at me and said, "Guess you're glad you made out with him beforehand."

Even Ron seemed dumbfounded by the sudden joke. It wasn't a proper time for rudeness or commenting. It wasn't a time for Andrea to be jealous. And no, it wasn't a good time for Snape's teeth to be blue.

"A product of Zonko's, no doubt," whispered Hermione.

Gilderoy hid his face in a cup of coffee. If only he were better at hiding fear. His hands trembled and right foot tapped anxiously. Dumbledore approached Severus and spoke very quietly to him. Snape slightly nodded and head towards the door. I knew not to say anything. With one glance in my direction and a firm step forwards, Sev left the lounge.

Instead of confronting Lockhart, or anyone for that matter, Dumbledore came straight towards me. Hermione and all my surrounding friends took it upon themselves to grab breakfast.

"Miss Maguire," Dumbledore said, "I know you must be swamped with preparing your room for the school session. However, perhaps you can speak to a certain person for all of our sakes, and I do not mean Severus."

"I'll try my best, Headmaster."

Albus walked back to where he had placed his breakfast. I headed towards the buffet breakfast and took a glass of orange juice. I wasn't very hungry this morning, especially with a new mission at hand.

"Gilderoy," I said, "How's your morning been?"

He put his drink down and forced an incredibly fake smile.

I hid a laugh and added, "I take your grin as a good sign. Do you know what happened to Severus? He left without saying good morning to me." If I lied a bit and made Gilderoy feel guilty, maybe he'd tell me the truth.

"I'm not sure, Maranda. His teeth turned blue."

Ok, this wouldn't be easy. I replied, "I saw _that_. Oh well. Hey, I was wondering if you needed any help with your classroom today. I'm pretty much done preparing my room, aside from making tons of potions. I figured I could do it later. Plus, I think I should get to know the person who's stolen my would-be-room."

"That would be fantastic!" Gilderoy smiled more realistically.

I nodded and resumed my search for breakfast.

"What'd Dumbledore want?" Ron asked after I sat down.

"I'm going to talk some sense into Lockhart later. Should be a great time. I can just feel the joy oozing from my pores."

"That's a great mental image," Gwen said.

Breakfast continued peacefully with no other surprises. I noticed Andrea staring at her plate blankly as if it had grown legs. No one bothered to ask her if she was alright, for everyone was busy eating and talking - except for me.

"You ok Andrea?" I finally asked as if I cared.

She looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Poor Snape. I wish there was something I could do."

Everyone slowly looked up from their plates and at both Andrea and I.

"Snape will be fine," I said defensively. "I'm seeing him in a bit."

Ron glanced at me, knowing Andrea had set off a fuse. He put his fork down, wiped his hands on a napkin, and looked Andrea straight in the eyes.

"Maranda always makes Severus feel better, no matter the situation." Ron's voice was a calming wave to my stormy temper.

Even Hermione looked shocked from Ron's statement. He had never stood up for me before. I kept my mouth shut.

Andrea, now stunned, merely said, "Oh."

My heart jumped for joy. I won the first battle with Andrea because of Ron.

"Alright," I changed the subject. "I'm going to visit Poptart now and do my job. I don't want today to get worse."

Ron smiled at me. "Have a good time."

He knew I was grateful.

I walked out of the lounge and to GIlderoy's room. Second floor smelled like lemons. Someone must have been cleaning. This wasn't surprising, of course. Lockhart's door was wide open, letting a more potent scent of lemons pinch my nose. I never knew Poptarts came in lemon flavor, nor did I want to know why they did. There was probably a stupid reason for him using too much lemon-scented cleaning-solution.

"Hello?" I called. The classroom was empty.

And it was sparkling clean. Enough to see my reflection in the floor.

I walked towards the front of the room, and saw Gilderoy's desk. Atop it stood one lonely lamp, and a whole lot of shine. I'd never seen his desk so bare.

"Maranda! I didn't know you'd come so soon to help." Lockhart's voice flowed from behind his private study's door. "Seems I got a tad bit carried this morning and already began before breakfast."

I couldn't look at his face. My eyes were distracted by an exposed chest, hairless and flat. Gilderoy Poptart had no shirt on. The tan pants he wore reminded me of the countless matching suits he had, crisp and ironed onto his body. But now . . . the Poptart had no frosting.

"Erm. did I catch you at a bad time?" That's all I could say.

His hair was damp. The curls seemed to glimmer like a thousand suns. I didn't know what I was looking at.

"No, I took a quick shower. I have a few cabinets I'd like to clean if you'll help me. I guess I must have forgotten to go through them last year."

Yeah. Right. "Sure."

"I'll just grab a shirt and we'll get started." Gilderoy disappeared into his study, leaving me stuck to the floor with a red face.

I couldn't tell if I was scared or disgusted, but I knew what happened was just wrong.


	7. Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.K Rowling.. same ol same ol

A/N: I'm back with more fanfic yay. Here ya go! YAY

_Chapter 7: Green-eyed Monster _

Gilderoy's classroom never looked better. With a little magic and a whole lot of elbow grease, the place was sparkling clean. I did most of the harder cleaning in between tough places and on the shelves of the cabinets. I was used to cleaning Snape's messy classroom, so Lockhart's room didn't bother me at all. While we cleaned, Lockhart was actually silent. There was not one word spoken between us the whole time. Now that I stood in the middle of four clean walls and glimmering desks, I wondered what would be said.

"Wow." Lockhart exclaimed.

I smirked and said, "A job well done."

"Indeed, Maranda."

Then, the unthinkable happened; Gilderoy wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to death. When he let go a few seconds later, I couldn't speak again.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I couldn't resist hugging you."

_Uhh . . . _

"Sure, whatever." My body was jello. I hated being touched by random people let alone random men.

Gilderoy defended himself immediately. "I didn't mean to upset you, dear. I like hugging when it's necessary."

"It's ok. I think I'm going to grab a late lunch, though. I'm starving." My change of subject helped me feel better.

Gilderoy said, "Oh, what a great idea. Would you like some company?"

At first I was going to say no, but remembered what Dumbledore had set me out to do.

"Sure," I said. "The more the merrier."

That was that. Lockhart and I left his room side-by-side and walked towards the Teacher's Lounge. We walked quietly, only bringing up simple conversation starters. The windows allowed sunshine to glow on Gilderoy's face. Seeing him smile now would blind the already visually impaired.

We stood in front of a sandwich buffet in the lounge. I grabbed a plateful of salad and made my way to the couch my friends and I usually sat at. Only McGonagal was in the lounge with Gilderoy and I. She was sitting at a table for one reading a book and finishing her lunch. Gilderoy sat across from me and placed his plate on the coffee table next to mine. My wandering eyes glanced at the over-stuffed sandwich Gilderoy made.

"Hungry?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Gilderoy Poptart said, "Very. So, my dear, how are you? Are you ready for school to start?"

"I'm excited. The beginning will be rough but there's no need to panic." I quickly changed the subject, "Might I ask you a personal question, Gilderoy?"

"Of course."

I began with a gentle voice, "How come you dislike Severus so much?"

McGonagal stood from her seat, threw her trash away, and passed us by without a word. At least I had the lounge with only Golderoy. No excuses for not confronting him now.

"I do not dislike him. He and I just do not get along. Why do you ask?" Lockhart stared me square in the eyes.

"Because," I responded, "I know it was you pulling all those stunts today. Snape was downright pissed off. The fireworks almost hurt him . . . and me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I glared at him.

"Alright," Lockhart confessed, "it was me. I apologize to you for the trouble, but Snape deserved it."

"What did he ever do to you that was so wrong?" I asked.

Gilderoy said, "You'll never understand. He's a bully with way too much knowledge on how to emotionally scar someone."

"He's sweet to me-"

"-and couldn't even ask you on a proper date. Oh, and can I add that he's never said sorry for his actions."

I wasn't sure if the last comment was aimed to me or himself; Snape had never felt guilty enough to apologize. Although I never realized this, it didn't bother me. Severus loved me, and that covered for the small mistakes he made. Love was too strong to allow small mishaps to trample on it.

My voice scraped against Gilderoy's eardrums. "What do you know about Severus anyways? He isn't your boyfriend!"

"That's true," He shot back, "but it doesn't mean I don't see the way he treats you. You are so naive, Maranda. Who cares if I pulled a few tricks today? He deserved every one of them."

My fists clenched.

"As Merlin is my witness, I will never allow that scumbag old git to treat me or you with such disrespect ever again!"

Gilderoy has lost his mind. My fists loosened. I stood up and frowned.

"You're completely mental, Lockhart."

Gilderoy stood as well and pushed his dinner aside. "Maybe so," he replied. "but I'm dead serious. There's no reason for such a miserable man to treat the only one who loves him with no gentility. As for me, I've put up with his ways for too long."

Enough was enough. I didn't want to stand here and listen to this burnt poptart spread his hatred of my beloved. My feet hit the floor hard as I stomped away. The Great Hall echoed with my loud steps. Hopefully, Gilderoy's cheeks turned cherry red.

So what Snape didn't ask me on a date? He probably never had a real girlfriend before, or at least didn't remember her. As a loyal and understanding woman, I knew to give Sev a little slack in this relationship. I wanted him to become more comfortable with himself and I together. I never had a relationship before him either. Romance came naturally to me because of books; Stories where love conquered all were my favorites next to a scary thriller.

"Maranda!"

"_Oof."_ I slammed hard into a wall. . .

A wall that was actually Hagrid.

"Was that my fault?" He said, helping me regain balance.

"No," I answered cheerfully. "I just ran away from Lockhart."

A long sigh escaped my mouth. It took me a second to realize I hadn't seen Hagrid in years. My arms immediately wrapped around him.

"How are yeh, Maranda?" He asked as we separated.

"I'm alright," I said. "As I mentioned, I just ran away from Lockhart. We had lunch together, but for some reason he was really annoying me."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't want to bother you, Hagrid. It's just silly. I haven't seen you for so long. Let's have tea together!"

My change in subject only worried him more. "Alrigh'. Meet me in my cabin tonight for tea. We can catch up and you can tell me what's wrong. As fer right now, I have to see Dumbledore."

"Fine by me. I'll see you tonight."

Before I walked away, Hagrid caught my attention.

"Maranda, has Gilderoy been talking about Snape in a bad way?"

"Yeah, why?"

Hagrid was either in on something or very psychic.

He replied, "Let's just say Gilderoy's told me about a little green-eyed monster that's been visiting. Just take it easy on him. He's been down lately."

"Whatever it is bothering him, he needs to toughen up. Pulling pranks on Snape all day won't get him anywhere but in trouble."

"You sound like a true professor. Welcome to the staff, Maguire."

After a brief moment of laughter, we parted. The remainder of the day stood before me like bowling pins ready to be knocked down. My mind argued which way to roll the ball. Should I go back and talk more to Gilderoy or talk to Severus?

_Green-eyed Monster?_

But what was Gilderoy jealous of?

Even though I should have walked to either Severus or Gilderoy's classroom, I decided to hide out in the Hospital Wing. A few books on medicine and magic sat upon a shelf right above the first cabinet. Of course I let the paper slip easily through my fingertips. I sat at my desk in the corner and turned on the lamp. I stared mostly in disgust at pictures of the human heart bleeding normally or with poison in the veins. Magic always captivated me, but the harmful side of it made me squeemish. Seeing orange and green blood due to the dark arts was completely nightmarish.

Reading for a few hours not only passed time, but expanded my knowledge of poison. However, I really wasn't in a reading mood anymore.

"Are you busy?" Hermione entered the Hospital Wing.

I faced her and said, "Not really. If you want to know how confronting Gilderoy was, it went terribly."

"Oh!" She sat on a hospital bed across from me. "Tell me what happened."

"Let's just say he's a little too defensive. It's like his mouth malfunctioned and this horrible stream of bad-mouthing Snape spilled out. Poptart does not like Sev at all, I'll tell you that much."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "Do you think Gilderoy would talk to me about his problems? Maybe I can get some answers for you."

My laugh boomed like an explosion. I took a calming breath and said, "Yeah right! He can't confess to me, _who has helped him stand up to Snape before_, so he won't tell you anything useful. I guaruntee he will tell the wall more about his life than you or any one of our friends."

"I guess you're right." Hermione said, "Besides, I don't really want to hear him put your boyfriend down either. Even Ron has stopped teasing you."

"I noticed."

"Well that's because I told him to . . . and you threatened him a long time ago."

The air filled with past memories of laughter, annoyance, and immaturity from younger days. I secretly yearned to return to those more innocent days. Being the student had its cons, but seemed more enjoyable to me now.

"Lockhart is a changed man," I realized aloud. "He showed how angry he was. I never spent a lot of time with the ol' Poptart, but I can't recall ever seeing him in a bad mood. I feel like baking him a cake or something just to see that obnoxious glimmer of white teeth again."

"You know he's your friend, Maranda." Mione responded, "Give him time and he will tell you the problem. Aside from that, how was your day?"

I nearly screamed with hapiness, "I bumped into Hagrid today! I'm going over there tonight and we're going to sit, talk, and drink tea."

"Good, you deserve it. By the way, Hagrid already knows about Lucius' escape and such. Don't be surprised if he wants to talk to you about it."

"I know." I sighed and stared into space.

Our conversation ended suddenly. Hermione left the room satisfied. We hadn't really held a long chat for awhile, so it was nice to sit with her so unexpectedly. Now that the wing fell quiet again, I continued to read my nursing books. At least it wasted moments until I could see Hagrid.

Hermione was correct though; Hagrid would talk about Lucius' trial. Perhaps he had a little more knowldge on the situation than others. However, Severus would inform me of any other details. As for now, I didn't want to worry. Night time crawled along on its belly so I could emotionally prepare for such a conversation.


	8. Insomnia

_Chapter 8: Insomnia _

Hagrid's hut gazed at me with yellow-lit windows. I knocked on the door and waited. Hagrid's loud footsteps soon thumped closer before I was let in. The hut was smaller than I remembered. There seemed to be more clutter in it than previous years.

I took a seat. Hagrid gave me a cup of tea.

"Do you have any sugar," I asked nicely.

He handed me sugar with shaking hands and sat down across from me.

"Hagrid," I began. "What's wrong? You have not said a word since I entered. You were happy earlier. What happened?"

With a deep breath and a sip of tea, Hagrid was ready to talk.

"I have a lot to talk about." He blew steam off of the tea and continued to sip slowly. Hagrid then said, "I don't know where to begin. I have news about Lucius' trial. That's the most important, of course."

I interjected, "I want to hear about Lucius first. What's going on?"

Hagrid put his teacup down and replied calmly. "Maranda, I hate to tell you . . . Because of your involvement with Lucius, the Ministry wants you to testify."

"What?" I jumped out of my seat. "I don't even want to leave Hogwarts! I can't go."

The teacup was placed gently on the table. Hagrid took my hand in his. He said, "Look, I'm sure someone will go with you as moral support. What if you ask Hermione? She's your best friend and would do anything for you."

"Uh-huh." I sat back down. Hagrid let go of my hand.

Seeing Lucius wasn't on any to-do lists in my present or future. I had to face the music. I sipped my hot tea and embraced the burn on my tongue. It was relief to the hard-to-swallow icy truth. With a large gulp , the sour lemon taste stirred with thoughts and prepared for more news.

I replied calmly, "I'd rather not say anymore about the trial right now. It will take a long time for me to absorb it. What else did you want to tell me?"

"Oh." Hargrid smirked and said, "I wanted to talk to you about why Gilderoy is so out-of-character lately. You know, to elaborate on what I said earlier."

"I remember your vague referencing to a green-eyed-monster, which I later realized was jealousy. But I didn't think anymore on the topic."

"Well, he's jealous of Snape." Hagrid stopped speaking.

"Jealous? What for?"

Hagrid smirked and answered kindly, "For a lot. Snape has intimidation and control over his classroom, a great long-term job, a loving girlfriend . . . _a loving girlfriend."_

"What?" I shot a glance at Hagrid. "You're not hinting Gilderoy's jealous of Snape having a girlfriend, are you? That's really dumb."

"Maybe you should think about it. Lockhart has no one to love him and here you are, adoring a man known to be incapable of loving."

I thought for a moment about the situation. Lockhart being jealous of Snape was one thing, but looking at me with envious eyes was something completely unorthodox. Since when did a Poptart need a companion anyways? He never came of as the type to want a girlfriend. I couldn't imagine him kissing anyone.

"Alright," I said. "However you found all this out about Lockhart, let's just say it's true. In that case, there should be a reason for him being jealous other than wanting a girlfriend, right?"

Hagrid said, "Usually there are reasons for jealousy."

"I know," I laughed at myself and added, "I'm being silly. I guess this is a mystery that should be left alone."

A wall-clock read ten-thirty-five. I looked at Hagrid and he smirked.

"I guess I should go," I said. "I'd like to talk to Hermione about going with me to testify against Lucius. Hopefully she can help me out."

After standing up, Hagrid replied, "Good idea. I'm proud of you for not being too upset."

"Well, we're not there yet, so I'll be ok for the time being. When it hits me hard like a train, you should worry."

I stepped outside. The sponge carpet of grass seemed slippery. Had it rained? I bade farewell to Hagrid and slid to the castle.

"Maranda!" I heard an old familiar tone. It was Minerva McGonagal. She approached me and said, "It's been too long since I've spoken with you."

A smirk perched itself on my face. I replied, "I know. I expect your doing well?"

"Yes, I am. And yourself? You seem to be everywhere lately. Is the Hospital Wing uncomfortable?"

"No," I lied through my teeth. "I've just been taking walks a lot. It keeps my mind at ease and my legs in shape. You're up pretty late. It's nearly eleven."

"Mmm." McGonagal shrugged her shoulders and added, "I've been walking a lot too. Checking in on Ron, mostly. He's been trying to map out the entire castle in his mind for when the school year begins. You should catch up to him. I believe he is still in the dungeons . . .though you are _very_ familiar with that area of the school."

What was that supposed to mean? Did McGonagal think I was Snape's lover or something? How untrue. _He was more than that._

"Maybe I'll see him. I have to go to my room anyways. It was nice seeing you, Minerva." It felt odd saying her first name.

Minerva smiled. She said, "Good seeing you too."

Ron was visible the second I descended the dungeon stairwell. His wand poked around prfusely at the dark, trying to make a dent in it. I stood and watched him for a moment as he opened a closet door. He was nearly hit by a broom. It took a lot of strength not to laugh at my friend. In a more innocent time, Ron used to drive me up a wall with his rude comments about Snape and I. Now that we were all older, I looked at Ron with respect. He was a man, after all. A man who knew how to get a job done right . . . and another broom slapping him in the face.

"Are you ok, Red-Head?" My shoes clicked on the stone floor and echoed into the darkness.

Ron pointed his wand in my eyes. I couldn't see a thing.

"Sorry," He said and lowered his wand. "You frightened me, Maranda."

"I didn't mean to." I looked to the left of Ron. A mounted candle remained unlit on the dungeon wall. In fact, they were all unlit. I continued speaking, "You know you can light the candles, right? Severus probably kept busy all night and forgot about them. Usually you can see where you're headed, and not walk into a booby-trapped closet."

"So you saw the broom then."

"It's ok," Laughter filled my voice. "Not the first time I've seen it happen."

"Really?" Ron seemed relieved.

"Yeah," I said. "I saw the first time you were hit too."

Ron laughed. It was nice to see he wasn't embarrassed. I took my wand out, said a soft incantation, and lit the candles. The dungeons were no longer the hallways of hell.

A subtle love for Ron grew in my heart during our time of friendship. Seeing the candlelight flicker on his pink cheeks made him look undeniably warm-hearted. I could see why Hermione cared for him so much. I was happy he had a place in someone's heart. Love was not an easy thing to stumble upon.

"You alright?" Ron asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "I've just been thinking a lot tonight. I'm thankful for all the friends I have and such. You know me and my nostalgia."

Ron nodded.

I added another important fact, "Hagrid told me I have to testify at the Lucius Trial. The worst part is, it's around Christmas. Happy Holidays, Manic-Mara. Your gift is a big anxiety attack and a box of tissues."

"It'll be alright, Maranda." Ron said. "Just don't think about it until the time comes. I know it's easier said than done but you have a couple of months at least."

I recollected the night Lucius tried to murder me. "It made no sense, Ron."

"What, that you have to testify?"

"No," I said. "That he tried to kill me because of my parents owing him money. It was a dumb reason to screw his own life over."

"Some people are power-driven. That includes the dependency on money. Blood spilled for money is just another way to get rich. No big deal in his mind." Ron glanced at the door to his right. "I don't need to go any further down here. This is Snape's room, and I have no reason to be standing in front of it."

A silent stare at Snape's closed door was all I needed to provoke me to open it.

"I think I'm going to visit him, Ron." I said. "I don't mean to brush you off but it would be nice to actually have someone to sleep next to tonight."

"The visuals of things I don't need to know." Ron stuck his tongue out at me and added, "But I love you anyways, Maranda. Go have fun and get your mind off of Lucius Dumbass Malfoy. He's lower than the scum on your shoe."

"Thanks, Ron." I hugged Ron in the friendliest way that I could. He needed to know what he meant to me. "I love you like a brother. I'm always going to be here for you as you are to me, and I'm very thankful I decided to put up with all of your nonsense."

Nothing else was said.

Ron walked off and I cautiously opened Snape's door. Hermione could talk to me in the morning. I wouldn't want to wake her right now anyways. I quickly went to my room to change into a black nightgown before my adventure.

I had never entered Severus' room with the intention of sneaking into his bed. As I shut the classroom door behind me, the room became completely black. I pointed my wand into the air.

_"Lumos."_

A bright light shine from the tip. As I walked deeper into the Potions Classroom, I realized how brave I felt. This would be a giant step for me in this relationship. I didn't have intentions of anything other than sleep, though Ron probably thought I'd make a move. No. I felt the warmth of the light from my wand slither through my fingers and hand. I longed for the warmth to be that of Snape's hand clasping onto mine. How silly of me to ever think he would hold my hand in public or invite me to spend a night with him. I dared myself to keep walking.

Soon, I stopped the spell and held the wand at my side. I stood before Snape's private study, which led into his bedroom.

With a giant breath and a slow opening, I worked my way through a big enough gap in the door. I was sure I'd make too much noise if I opened the door all the way.

_Severus . . . _

His named played around in my head. This was love. I could smell the musk of his body permeate every inch of the study. I made my way like a ghost to his bedroom. When the door creaked open, moonlight reached its arms from a small window, across Snape's immobile body, and to my feet. It beckoned me to walk along its romantic path. I stared at Severus, who was sleeping. His face was emotionless and his body was still. The blankets surrounded him up to his bare shoulders.

I placed my wand on a nightstand and quietly climbed into bed. I gently pulled the blankets over my body and faced my sleeping Snape.

_So this is how snakes look when they are resting._

"_Mmm."_ Severus stirred. His dark eyes half-opened.

"Hi." I whispered.

A limp arm raised itself and stroked my hair. I moved in closer. Much closer.

Nose to nose, Snape also moved his body closer to mine. He smiled. "What're you doing in my bed, Ms. Maguire?"

"I'm missing you. I had a bad night. The Lucius Trial . . . I have to testify." I began feeling sleepy.

Snape simply said, "Relax."

I kissed him on the forhead and placed a hand on his cheek. The warmth returned. "I can't relax that easily. It's hard when I've got so many things on my mind."

Severus winked at me. He lay on his back. "Place your head here." He pointed to his heart. "Listen."

I wrapped my arm around his stomach and lie on his chest.

_Lub-lub, lub-lub._

"I love you." I sighed.

Severus fell asleep gradually.

I stayed up all night and listened to his heart beating for me.

_Love-love, love-love._


	9. Serenity's New Job

A/N: I just read this site with the Hogwarts floor plan and apparently I've made so many mistakes as to where classes are that it's not even funny. But guess what? It's fanfiction, so I don't care right now. :) I'll just use it as reference for the next fanfic I write.

_Chapter 9: Serenity's New Job _

The sweet scent of a man entrapped my soul upon waking to a new morning. Severus' arm was wrapped around me as I lay on my side. I faced away from him, but could still hear his heart in the deep rhythm of his breath. I somehow fell asleep at some strange hour of the early morning, and awoke in a compromising position. My fingers traced along Sev's hand up along his arm. I felt his nose press gently on the back of my hair.

"Darling," He grumbled. "Are you awake?"

I smirked and slowly turned my body to face him. "I am."

Snape sat upright and said, "Tomorrow school begins. There is much to accomplish today, so let's not waste time."

"Are you worried you won't get everything done?"

He nodded. Sev's two bare feet hit the floor as he stood up to bravely face the new day.

I responded to his quiet ways, "You'll be fine. I should be stocking my cabinets with medicine today, so expect me to ask for your assistance later."

_Merde,_ Sev looked good in the morning like this . . . Wrapped in early morning sunlight that creeped through a tiny window. I missed the alcove we sat in the night he confessed his love for me. I still had the star necklace from him in a jewlery box somewhere in the midst of my room. I hadn't finished sorting through everything I unpacked yet. I would be unloyal if I didn't find it soon.

"Time for breakfast, Maranda." Sev added, "I trust you don't want to go in your pajamas."

I reminisced for a moment. There was a time when my group of friends and I attended class in our pajamas. Now that I went to my room to change, I almost considered reviving the old memory. Though it would be humorous, other professors might not think so.

As I walked to breakfast alone, I started thinking about sleeping with Severus. In the whole time of knowing him and being his girlfriend, never did he once invite me on an official date or ask if I would want to keep him company for a night under his lonesome covers. Never once did I feel as if he wanted me . . . intimately. Weren't some of the perks of being an adult being able to have at least a tongue shoved down someone's throat from time to time? Or maybe a nibble on an earlobe in hopes for something more? I knew Severus was different in that sense; Romance would come before anything - which I respected. However, would it always be this way? I felt as though I had suddenly opened Pandora's Box and all the evil answers could soon latch onto my soul and pull me under.

"Hermione," I approached my best friend and greeted her. It was nice seeing a happy face in the early morn'. "I was wondering if we could talk for a bit today. I mean, a serious conversation."

Ron joined us in the Great Hall and stared at the teachers' table. "I won't be able to sit there come tomorrow." He whined, "_I'm _caretaker, I get to eat on my own free time. When breakfast is served for everyone else, I'll be standing against the wall, watching."

"Of course we can talk, Maranda." Hermione ignored Ron's complaints and added, "I'll follow you after breakfast so we can have some privacy."

Andrea Cromley bounced over to our standing group and asked, "Why aren't you all sitting down? Breakfast is being served any minute now."

"I already hate my job," Rob said.

We sat at the front table designated for staff and professors only. Severus walked in and took his seat next to me.

"Sev," I turned to him with a smile. "How come you never had me sleep in your bed before?"

The few people who heard included only my friends, but their eyes still popped out.

Snape nearly choked as he took a breath. He said, "This is something to be discussed privately. . . But seeing as you already have everyone's attention, I'll answer. I suppose it just never dawned on me that you might want to. That's the honest truth."

"Oh." I replied, "I guess that is forgiveable."

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and sat on his fancy chair. I only heard him say, "Let's eat."

Breakfast was fairly calm and quiet, which was surprising considering tomorrow began school. Very soon, students would walk in with a clueless demeanor and little patience - some of them being sorted between the four houses. Hogwarts never ceased to amaze me.

_Mmm. Blueberry pancakes smothered in butter and syrup. _

"Ms. Maguire," Albus caught my attention from a few seats over. "I have a question for you."

I hadn't talked seriously to Dumbly-door for ages. I gazed at him with wondering eyes.

He spoke quietly, "As you know, Ronald has become the new caretaker of Hogwarts. I am curious to know if you might let him _borrow_ your cat to be his extra pair of ears and eyes while he works. You shall receive an extra amount of money to your weekly salary considering it is your pet."

"Of course Serenity can be Ron's accomplice. Is there some sort of training for Serenity so she can communicate with Ron when there's trouble or suspicion?"

"Not necessarily. A few nights on the job and she should learn quickly. After all, she is a cat from our world."

Ron chimed in with sparkling eyes, "What are you two talking about? I thought I heard my name."

"Yeah," I replied. "We're discussing how to poison you during supper. That and Serenity's new job as your accomplice, since you don't have a cat, or any animal for that matter."

"Oh, wow! I'd love to have Serenity by my side. As for poisoning me, you do so every time you mention snogging Snape."

Severus slightly tilted his head and glared at Ron.

Ron added, "Not that snogging Snape is a bad thing . . . for you."

Severus continued eating his breakfast in silence. Dumbledore smiled and nodded at me as a thank you. He also returned to his food. The conversation died down again, and the Great Hall soon emptied. I knew today would be troublesome, since tomorrow night would be the arrival of students.

I headed over to the kitchen to borrow some ingredients and space to make cupcakes. This spontaneous act of baking would hopefully benefit me in the end. I planned on giving the cupcakes to Gilderoy as a peace offering before any wars were started. I would be dumb to doubt Gilderoy holding a grudge from our small tiff. If he held such a grudge with Snape for no logical reason, he'd find some reason to hate me forever as well. Cupcakes were the answer . . .along with a vile of veritaserum to throw in the batch. (I decided against that the second I stepped in the kitchen.)

House elves greeted me and pointed me to a small area where I could work. They asked what I was planning on cooking. I said I would make vanilla cupcakes with white frosting. I was expecting to see Gwen here, but she was probably shopping in Hogsmeade for cooking ingredients. Knowing her, tomorrow's feast would somehow include jalapenos and lots of sugar. _Not in the same recipe, of course._

In all honesty, I felt a tad silly having house elves help me and cheer me on while I found a good recipe. An adolescent atmosphere hindered me while I prepared bowls and mixing tools. It was even more childish using _accio_ to retrieve the require ingredients. Actually, it made me feel lazy. Once all the eggs, milk, and whatnot mixed in one of the bowls, I placed gold paper liners in muffin tins. I finally scraped the batter into the muffin tins and sent them into a fiery inferno of an oven. My laziness had been cured.

While the oven timer ticked, I read more recipes and relaxed. The clock read eleven-thirty when the first batch of cupcakes were done. It took another half hour before I was finally done my project. I had made frosting while the cupcakes were baking, so it was ready to be used.

I thanked the house elves for allowing me some space to cook. I hadn't baked anything for a very, very long time, and hoped they came out as delicious as they appeared.

"Alright," I told myself. "He either loves them or I smush one in his face."

I carried the cupcakes up to the second floor only to hear an obnoxiously happy voice.

"Maranda!" Andrea bobbed over to me and glared hungrily at my cupcakes. "Oooh, those look good. Are they for your man?"

"No," I answered. "I had a fight with Lockhart yesterday. They're for him. What are you up to?"

"Just wandering a bit. The ol' library is pissing me off. Standing there with no students all day is monotonous. I cannot wait for Monday morning when everyone scrambles around, searching for a book because they forgot to purchase one. It'll be chaos. It'll be hysteria! But it will be fun. As for now, I think I might grab some air and get to know the outside of Hogwarts. It's a beautiful day."

I smiled and replied, "I'll see you around, then."

We parted and I approached Gilderoy's classroom door. I opened it and walked in. I didn't want to knock in case he didn't let me in.

_Of course . . . _Knocking was invented for a reason.

Shirtless Lockhart stood on a ladder, polishing a self-portrait's frame. His back was to me, and I could see the glistening sweat, well, glisten. I wondered how long he had been cleaning, and why his classroom was a hundred degrees hotter than the castle.

_Ahem._

Lockhart reached across the top of his portrait to wipe whatever dirt formed within the last two seconds. He noticed me out of his periferal vision and took in a sharp breath.

"Maranda!" The second person to sound delighted to see me. Gilderoy dropped his rag into a bucket on the floor and slowly descended the ladder.

I felt the red paint my cheeks as he stepped towards me. Why did I have a knack for seeing him topless? At least he wasn't a woman, or this could be very disturbing for me.

"I didn't expect anyone to be near my room today. Please excuse the temperature. I may have accidentally said a heat spell while mumbling curse words to myself. I was very agitated to see the picture frames in my room neglected from our cleaning escapades yesterday. You probably thought I would take care of it." He grinned, showing full-white teeth and gleaming eyes.

Did I bake these cupcakes for nothing?

I finally spoke up, "I baked you cupcakes as a peace offering for yesterday. Sorry I interrupted your summer-heat-frame-polishing session. I'll just leave you these and be on my way."

"Don't be silly, Maranda. Stay as long as you want. Thank you very much for these delectable sweets, my sweet. But you know I don't hold grudges, right?"

_...what the hell..._

"Sit down," he continued. "I'll have one with you in a moment. I just need to get the polish off of my hands. I don't think I'd very much enjoy the taste of cleaning chemicals and sugar. Oh - Just out of curiosity, are _you_ alright from yesterday?"

I nodded and said, "I'm fine, but I thought you'd hate me forever. You seem to really despise Snape right now. And the fact that I'm with him just makes me wonder if you hate me as well."

_Why do I admit stupid things?_

"Darling," Gilderoy suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He joked, "I would only hate you if you took these cupcakes back."

_He smells like . . . Lemons. Fresh lemons._

I forced a laugh. After Poptart washed his hands, he sat down - still shirtless - and began eating a vanilla cupcake.

"These are delicious!"

_Mmm._ Sugar coated sugar in the form of mini-cakes was a beyond brilliant idea.

Until I started eating a second. And a third. Gilderoy was on his third when he decided to save the rest for later. I took one more. He might as well have cursed me with a pig nose, for I could not stop craving more sugar.

And then he went back to cleaning, where I decided to help out. We would have more cupcakes later.

The smell of lemons stung my nose.


	10. Mara Maguire, Medicine Woman

A/N: Woohoo! I'm back. Big smiles for everyone and special shout out to my best friend Coney!

_Chapter 10: Mara Maguire, Medicine Woman_

_Make the nausea stop!_

What's a better way to wake up than to feel like puking your brains out? As far as I remember, my cupcakes were not supposed to be lethal. Then again, I was the only one to get sick from them. Ladee-frickin-da.

Gilderoy and I were cleaning the portrait frames and sat to talk when we were done. He ate a cupcake, I ate a cupcake, he ate a cupcake, and I ate another. Neither one of us cared how much we ate while we talked. Eventually, we transitioned from talking about cleaning to Snape-talk.

"I always helped Snape clean," I started. "So it's no big deal that I volunteered to give you a hand again."

"Well," Poptart replied. "I would rather not mention Severus. We don't get along."

"I know this from personal experience. Even after standing up to him in the Leaky Cauldron, you still fight."

"Of course. It's Snape we're talking about."

I said nothing. I had a distinct feeling that if this conversation kept going, I would have to open Poptart and rip out his fruity insides.

Time had changed from noon to three in the afternoon before we noticed how long we had been sitting at his desk. We had only wondered about the time due to the heat spell dying out. Lockhart threw a white t-shirt on and sat back down to talk for a little while longer. I soon found my way out of the classroom and towards the dungeon. I had to make potions for my Hospital Wing with Snape.

During my short-lived visit with Severus, I felt fine. I admitted to being sugar high, but still fine. When I left the Potions classroom, I kissed Snape goodnight and fell like a lead blanket onto my bed.

_Ugh._

Now, I lay in bed with no knowledge of the time, which kind of scares me. I know I've been here for a long time, and tonight students arrive.

"Hello?" A voice calls from behind my closed door.

_I'm not getting up to open it._

"Yeah?" I answer, "What do you want?"

Hermione let herself in and frowned at my sad situation; Blankets were twisted around my feet, crossed over my back, and stuck under my stomach. My pillows were stacked under my head in a diagonal direction, and one was halfway off the matress.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

In a raspy voice, I replied, "I'm dying."

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Hermione seemed very concerned.

"I'm sick. After an afternoon eating cupcakes with Poptart, I feel like my stomach is killing itself."

"You were with Lockhart yesterday?"

I nodded. "Made him cupcakes to apologize for being a bitch the other day. He ate them. I ate them. He was topless. Maybe it was the image that got me ill."

"Topless?" She looked at me in disgust. "Why on earth would he have been without a shirt on?"

I joked, "He's too sexy for his shirt?"

"Well, I'm sure he didn't plan on anyone being in his classroom. Aside from that, how are you going to nurse students today, Nurse?" She folded her arms, no doubt trying to make me care.

I didn't.

"I'm going to stay in bed until Death leaves my side. Either that or tell Sev to get his ass in gear and bring me medicine."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Alright, I'll get him. Breakfast started already, which is why I came to see what was going on. The students are arriving tonight, so you should be well by then."

"I hope." _I'd rather not be better. Bed. Bed is nice._

"See you in awhile, Madame Maguire."

I could only try and laugh as Hermione left the room. Knowing I had such a best friend made me feel emotionally better. Physically, I still had to toss my cookies.

Being sick always made me a tad emotional. Reflecting on the past, I remembered a time where I had the flu due to falling in love. . . Er. . . I worried myself sick, anyways. Damn Snape had me in a constant loop of a rollercoaster. It was a ride of never-ending-bullshit avoiding feelings for one another. I was such a loser back then. Well, still am one. Hoorah!

I wonder from time to time when I became so serious. What ever happened to carefree-me, running amok around the school, causing mischief? Oh yeah, I grew up.

"Hello?" Severus stood in front of me with his arms folded. He said, "Are you alright? I've tried to get your attention a couple of times."

I furrowed my brows and blurted, "Obviously I'm not alright." Sometimes a little cruelty was necessary.

"I know, but you weren't answering me."

"I was thinking."

"About what?" Snape asked.

"You know," I answered. "Good times, bad times, old times, world domination."

Severus chuckled, "You never lost that oddball side of you."

"Because I hold tight to my oddballs. Ehm. Ha."

Laughter erupted from both of us, but I immediately stopped. If I laughed anymore, my stomach would spill to the floor.

"So, you need medicine?" Snape queried.

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir."

Severus hovered over me and planted a small kiss on my forehead. If my fever weren't already up, my head would have been on fire.

Out of his pocket, Snape drew a small flask. He handed it to me and said, "One sip. Any more and you'll be in a coma for a week."

So I studied the unmarked bottle and opened it. One small sip was enough! It tasted like sardines and jello. Was this human torture?

"I can tell by your disgusted face that this will not be your favorite beverage anytime soon."

"Let's see what Gilderoy thinks of this taste. I'm sure he would lose his perkiness for a whole hour." I joked. "But it's no wonder why one would be in a coma for a week. This shit's nasty."

He sighed and replied, "You always did have a vulgar mouth when sick. Alright, rest up. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you. The medicine should kick in by then. If you need anything else, let me know."

"I'll be fine, Sev. Thank you."

With that said, Snape left my room. I was alone once more.

The medicine, whatever it was, created this cool feeling in my stomach. I no longer felt like throwing up, but still knew my body was uneasy. An hour passed by where all I did was stare at the ceiling. I could not sleep for the life of me. It was quite boring. Actually, it was probably the most uneventful hour of my life.

Since when did everything become so complicated in life? I remember a time where, despite who it was, my first boyfriend did not take up fvie-hundred percent of my life. A time where we could all hang out and have fun. Now, older, more responsible me is about to have barely any time for friends or a love life. I'll be a nurse. A head nurse, tending to every curse and hex, bump and bruise of these students. Am I really ready for this?

"Knock-knock!"

Merlin! In the middle of self-discovery and Goldipops has to interrupt. He technically didn't even knock.

"Hi." I said. I really didn't want him here right now.

Lockhart glanced at my decomposing body and said, "You're a wreck. I'm terribly sorry."

"So am I. Cupcakes are the death of me."

He sat at the edge of my bed. "I came to honestly see how you were," He began. "I was worried I'd killed you with all that non-stop cleaning and eating."

"No. I will be better. Nothing can stop Manic-Mara."

With one swift movement, Gilderoy was sitting beside my torso. Oh good, I hope he strangles me! Hah. Just kidding. He peered into my eyes sympathetically and frowned. I was this poor Poptart's only real friend. What a realization.

"You know," He said softly. "You aren't as pretty when you're sick."

_Huh? Maybe if I just ignore what he says from here on I can avoid murdering him._

"Thanks, I think."

Then, there was a moment of silence. Lockhart's bright blue eyes shot off lazer beams into mine. I looked away immediately.

"Get well, my dear." Gilderoy stood up and smiled at me.

He left the room and I was again, lonely and miserable. No one wanted to stay near me. So, I shut my eyes and slept.

. . . and three minutes later Snape, The Undefeated came sauntering in with a sly smile on his lips. At least it wasn't Lockhart again.

"It's going to begin soon. Are you well?"

I shook my head. Not a molecule in my body wanted to get up. Severus saw right through me.

"You're lying. Get out of bed, dress up, and get into the Great Hall."

Boy oh boy, I don't get any get-out-of-school-free cards this for being sick all day. My stomach was better, much better. Yet, the irrational part of me wanted to quit while I could. Nursing how many students? Making how many potions a day? And to think college was hard. Book after book to be read, paper after paper to be written. I could handle all of that, being a giant book worm. This wasn't literature. This was real life. The Battlefield, The Stage, The Field of Dreams. What a _Charge de Merde!_

I changed into my medieval-looking dress of red and white, which did fit me rather nicely. (It at least showed I had the right curves in the right places.) This is who I was now: a queen bee of medicine. Mara Maguire, Medicine Woman. I much prefer that to _Madame Maguire_. Perhaps this is a new age of medicine that I will discover and become famous for. Wow, how cool that would be!

I walked towards the Great Hall with my flowing hair spiralling around my shoulders. Mara Maguire, Knock-Out Nurse of the Year.

The doors were opened already. The students would be arriving soon. I reached the professors' table and saw my vacant seat between my beloved Severus and . . . uh . . .Lockhart. Of course. And the pessimism kicks in . . . now.

"Well, hello." Lockhart said cheerfully.

"Hello fellas." I tried to sound just as happy.

Severus looked at me and said, "If you hadn't come I would have to hex myself. Gilderoy told me how much you helped him yesterday. It's no wonder why you were ill. I suggest sticking by me for awhile to regain health."

"Ooh, do I sense some jealousy, Sev? There's no need to worry. You know I enjoy helping people out and trying to do good for the magical world."

Lockhart interrupted our conversation, "Isn't this just wonderful? Three minutes to go and we'll be feasting with the new students."

"Mary is coming back as a fifth year," Snape said.

"Who?"

"Your little first year you stuck up for way back when you were in the Extra Year Program. You don't remember those students? What about the snobby girl who smacked me in the rear during class?"

Hahahaha. Oh yeah. The snob who made me all defensive for Severus because I was just realizing my love for him.

"Yes, now I recall. Mary was the shy one. The other girl was banned from your classes. What's become of them?"

"Mary is one of my best students and the other one is still snobby, but not as . . . strange." Snape glanced at the hall in front of him.

It was funny looking around the Great Hall, expecting tons of children and teenagers to walk in. They would soon be sorted, sit, feast, and not care about what they want to do after they graduate. And us, the teachers and staff, would sit here almost invisibly as tonight's festivities began. I didn't mind so much the thought of caring for wounds, but most teens are so ungrateful for the help nurses provide them. I know from personal experience.

Not just nurses, though. I felt sympathy for Gilderoy most of all. When I had him as a professor, I loathed the very essence of his classroom. If I had known then what a troubled man he really was, I would have been less mischievous. Poor Severus, though, always had battles with me. I never cut him any slack.

Upon thinking, a very interesting idea popped into my head. Someone should be a guidance counselor around here! I wouldn't want the job, but it would definitely help out around this castle.

"Maranda," Severus caught my attention. "All your friends finally showed up."

Hermione and my friends had come into view, taking their seats scattered about the table. Hermione sat next to Snape, Gwen next to Lockhart, and the others too far to talk to. Ron, however, stood at the front of the entrance with Serenity next to his leg.

Just when everyone was settled, the pitter-pat of hundreds of feet echoed outside of the Great Hall.


	11. Batman

_Chapter 11: Batman_

Here we are, staring at the students with apprehensive eyes. Snape has mumbled cuss words since all the first years began staring at him. They were probably mocking his wardrobe or hair.

What is this year going to bring for all of us? I hope not a bunch of brats. Even _I'm_ nervous about dealing with the pre-teens. They're so hormonal and rambunctious.

Dumbledore began and finished his welcoming speech in no time. Alas, time to eat.

I scooped large lumpy potatoes onto my plate and began eating. Some roast beef stared at me dryly as it sat next to my carrots.

"The food is delicious tonight," Lockhart stated abruptly.

I said, "Yes, it is. No one can pry me away from mashed potatoes."

"This is going to be a long year," Snape interrupted. "Sock-brain will be yapping constantly. I'll lose brain cells being in the same vicinity as him."

Nice. On one side of me was Sarcasm Snape, and on the other was Captain Poptart. Who would win this heavyweight wrestling championship? Me, that's who. I step in, Manic Mara on the move, and tear them to shreds with Serenity's claws - I will borrow and wear them for added dramatic effect. If that fails, I'll just hex them both. Snape will have short pink hair and Lockhart will look like Grizzly Adams, beard and all.

"Severus, Old Boy," Lockhart looked through me. He said, "Are you aware that I have impecable hearing? I would like to ask you to not talk about me to Miss Maguire. She and I are friends, so it wouldn't be wise to put her in the middle of your ignorance and my intellect."

"Boys," I declared. "Can we all just enjoy this meal quietly without ripping out each other's throats?"

"I suppose." Snape whispered to me, "I will hex him later. Make him fat for a week, turn his skin purple, cover his robes in itching dust."

_Why is everyone so immature tonight?_

After the feast, the Great Hall emptied quickly. I was left alone with Severus and Gilderoy. We stood and started to exit. It was funny, in a way, having my two closest male friends loathe one another. I wondered when and why they stopped being civil. I guessed perhaps something bad happened over the summer, or maybe they really just don't care about putting on an act anymore.

"Do you have your classes planned for tomorrow?" I asked Poptart.

We strolled towards the Grand Staircase. I attempted to start conversation without a war.

"Yes, I'm ready for the next few months." Lockhart smiled and added, "How about you, Severus? Are you prepared?"

"Of course. I map out my entire syllabus over the summer."

"I'm ready too," I cheered. "My cabinets are full and beds are made. No student will get past me with a sneeze."

"This is such a huge stairway," said a little blond girl. Her head was tilted back as she said, "It's making me dizzy."

A boy with blue and lime green highlights on his black hair said, "I wish we could slide all the way down the railing from the top." The boy's braces matched his yellow hoodie. "It would be hot."

"Yeah right!" A red-headed girl said. Her white summer dress gave off a vibe of _I'm definitely not innocent. _She said, "I'd like to see you try. You won't make it to the top without wheezing for air."

"Fine," the emo-boy said. "Let me climb and see you eat your words."

Dear Merlin, what the hell?

"Don't move a muscle," Severus stated with his silky, intimidating voice.

"Shit," The blond blurted.

"You three better get to your common rooms," Lockhart tried to sound mean, but failed.

Severus asked what their names were.

The red-head replied, "April Garnon."

"Anna Lovelace," Said the blond.

The emo-boy rudely replied, "I'm Alex Barber, in the flesh. We are Triple A, not to be confused with the muggle insurance company."

"Well," Snape shot back. "No insurance will cover the damage done to you if you even consider sliding down the railing. I am capable of getting all three of you expelled. Now, get to your rooms before I bring you to the Headmaster."

"Yes, Sir," April said. She saluted Snape and began marching up the stairs.

Anna and Alex followed their friend without another word. Alex, though quiet, did sneer at Severus before departing.

"I wonder what they do," I blurted. "You don't just randomly name a group of friends unless there's meaning behind it."

"They are trouble, no doubt." Lockhart said cooly. "I suspect they're angry with us for spoiling their fun."

"I would be angry if Alex actually did it," I said. "I don't need to magically mend broken bones tonight. I'd like a smooth start to the year."

Snape mumbled, "Sorry to break it to you, but there's no such thing as a _smooth start._"

"You don't have to be so pessimistic, Severus," Gilderoy shot. "You get what you bring to the table in this school. If you serve sour moods, that's all you'll be eating too."

"Thank you, Lockhart, but I've been here longer than you and things never run as calmly as I'd like. I think I'd know my own classroom and students by now."

"Alright!" I shouted. "Enough. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." My voice echoed around the Grand Staircase. I began to ascend the stairs quicker, leaving the quarrelling men behind me.

Just because I was a handful of stairs higher than them, I could still hear their bickering.

"She's having a bad time already," Lockhart said. "You can never leave things be. Always have to start with me."

Snape jested, "Look at you, rhyming like a poet. Why don't you go to your room, write that down, and cry to yourself."

I yelled, "I can hear you!"

The arguing came to a screeching hault.

I reached the third floor, and the Grumpy Old Men were once again behind me. This time, however, they were silent. We walked down the hall in silence, at last.

Gilderoy stopped us in front of his classroom.

"I'm going to be in here for awhile, if either of you need me. Goodnight." He said.

Severus and I were alone now, walking together like two strangers forced to share the same air. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. I really only hoped he would rid the grouchy mood before we reached the hospital wing.

"Wait-" I stopped dead in my tracks and asked, "Why _are _you following me?"

"Ha." Snape replied, "I thought you'd never notice. I'm keeping you company. You have to stay awake until midnite. Tomorrow on, you can sleep earlier if there are no tasks or wounds to be attended. First night is always tough. Pranks are highly likely and accidents tend to like tonight too."

"I see."

"And, you should know that Lockhart will be sleeping in his own room, now. You can stay on the third floor." Severus seemed sad, but went on, "You may keep your belongings in the room across from me, though. You really only need to sleep up here if you are tending to someone overnight."

Cool, I had two bedrooms!

"You just want me near you, Sevvie." I said, "I understand. I'm like the teddy bear you can't stop sleeping with."

"You have always been strange, Maguire."

"And you have always been mysterious. We're the perfect couple. Like Hermione and Ron."

The conversation ended. I felt proud knowing I could still bother Snape.

We reached the infirmary.

"Did somebody call Triple A?" I mumbled to Snape. On a cot sat April, who was accompanied by Alex and Anna. Had they not gone to bed as ordered? Nope. Great.

Anna saw me and spoke up, "I'm sorry, Nurse Maguire, but April got bitten by _The Monster Book of Monsters_ her older brother let us borrow. We didn't want to let her wander around alone to find you, so we came here together."

I rushed to April, who had a gash in her arm. Snape stood in the doorway, shaking his head.

I ignored him.

"It's ok, kids. I can fix this in a jiffy."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'm sure a new nurse like you can fix _anything,_ but can you fix the glare from Batman over there?"

My natural reaction of course is laughter. Snape's is more angry and-

"Excuse me?" He slithered over to the threesome. "How dare you! Twenty points from your houses and detention with Mr. Weasley - er - no - with me tomorrow night. Ron's a softy. Plus, my classroom needs a good cleaning."

"Sev, we just cleaned your room." I shot back.

He argued, "There is more to be done. Especially after the first full day of classes. I can have them scrub the dungeon floors."

My eyebrows raised. "Wait a minute. How do you even know who Batman is?"

The three teens chuckled, even the bloody one.

"I had a lot of free time for muggle studies over the years. Please hurry and fix her wound so they can get back to their dorms." Snape had no patience, obviously. I also wondered if he was anxious to be alone with me.

My cabinets were easy to access and very well organized - thanks to my cleaning streak this past week. I found some ointment and instant-heal bandages behind bottles of bone regrowth juice and scab-erasing cloths. Cleaning up April's cut was fairly simple. I imagined improving on my skills after a few more months of tending to real injuries and illnesses. Imagine Manic-Mara, Medicine Woman - Most Precise Nurse in the Magical World! _Heh. _Can't let that get to my head.

"Thanks for the help," April said by the door. She ran her fingers along her clear skin and added, "This place truly amazes me."

Alex and Anna did not speak another word. Sev decided to escort them to their dormitories as I stood in the emptiness of my Hospital Wing.

As my love walked away, robes billowing behind him, I realized he really did resemble Batman sometimes.


	12. Where Wine Was Divine

_Chapter 12: Where Wine was Devine_

While Severus was out of the room, I found myself pacing quite a bit. He had been gone for a more than a half hour. There was no point in sleeping, for I had pretty much stayed in bed all morning. As the minutes melted away, I decided to change into my fleece pajama bottoms and a pink tee. Lucky for me, half of my attire had been moved by the house elves into my Hospital Wing room already.

I could barely compose myself before I heard pounding footsteps echo towards me.

"Manic-Mara!" Gwen came in, panting. "You have to come with me. Your Snapey-Poo sent me."

"What's wrong?" I felt nerves bubble. "Is something wrong? Tell me."

Gwen pat my back and replied, "Nothing is wrong. Chill. Just come with me. Teacher's Lounge. C'mon!"

It took us what felt like two minutes to run to the lounge. Adrenaline pounded through our veins and echoed along the walls of the Grand Staircase, and finally through a portrait to our destination.

"A party?"

"We're sitting over there by the wall. Let's move it!" Gwen ran to a table where our group sat.

Severus was talking to McGonagal to the side of the room. Everywhere I looked, there were wine barrels. Crystal goblets overflowing with deep red liquid were being imbibed by the entire staff of Hogwarts. Even Dumbledore was sipping on a glass of red wine while speaking to another professor. I suppose mentioning an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting was not ideal.

Hermione approached me and handed me a glass of red wine. The bittersweet smell hit my nose hard and lingered as I took my first sip.

"I see you've made it." Lockhart stepped in front of me. His glass of wine was nearly empty. "Once in a blue moon us faculty members like to drink together. It was too late to head to The Boar's Head in Hogsmeade, so Dumbledore threw this small shindig together."

I replied, "Nice. I would have like more of a notice though."

"I can tell."

Oh, right. My pajamas. I definitely want to be seen like this by all of my coworkers.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Gilderoy smirked.

I answer, "That's it, Gilderoy. Just speechless. I'm a bit embarrassed, to be honest. Like I said, I wish I had more of a notice."

"Don't worry," He said. "You look fine."

"Well thank you. I couldn't have gone on with my life if I didn't hear that from you."

Hermione had been listening. She shot me a surprised look and said, "Maybe sarcasm isn't the best idea, Maranda. You sound like Sev more and more every day. I can only take one of him."

Gilderoy stifles a laugh and walks away. Hermione and I head over to our little gang.

Of course what happens is I drink a few glasses of wine. Of course Snape comes over, says a few sweet words about me looking cute, and walks away. And of course I am left wondering why he doesn't spend more time with me, enjoying this delicious wine.

From our couch against a wall, I start observing everyone. There is laughter, smiling, red faces with red cheeks, and elaborate hand motions as stories are told. Not one person here is having a bad time. As for me, I am deciding on which side of the fence I'm on. I am laughing at Ron's crazy jokes, Gwen's pursuit to her fourth glass of wine, and I even had a conversation with Dumbledore about how kids would be like this year. Yet, Severus has been talking to some of the other professors – overheard fragments of discipline and lack thereof – and not once has come over to claim me as his.

"Hey," Andrea chimes in and plops down on a chair next to Gwen. "I have been here for an hour and not once did I notice you guys over here. I think I'm going to need glasses soon."

"Ok." Ron scrunches his face. "Well next time you want to join in, don't interrupt my epic joke-telling. Sheesh. Now where was I? Oh right, the doctor came in-"

Andrea is staring at Snape. Why am I surprised? Because he looks at her, then me, back at her, and resumes talking to his peers.

I gulp down the trickling drop of wine that is left in my glass. It is my fifth glass and I feel fine.

Until I stand up.

The room around me is slanted.

"You are lucky, Maranda." Andrea says, slugging my knee. "Snape is awfully handsome."

I turn around and look Andrea square in the eyes. "You like him. I knew it. Well, as much as you think he is handsome, he is mine. So, consider yourself warned."

"Fight." Ron shouts. Our group glares at him. He shrinks back in his seat.

I want to walk over to my boyfriend but see he is thoroughly irritated. I forget how loud I can be on occasion, especially when alcohol is involved. Instead, I walk to visit a wallflower worse than me.

"You don't have anything against hanging out with a girl in her pajamas, do you?"

Lockhart smiles with a soft, buzzed look in his eyes. He shakes his head.

"I'm just making sure. I mean, you could say I actually came prepared for tonight in a way. I am ready to pass out, no changing required."

"You want to take a walk?" He asks. Clearly, he should stop drinking.

I reply, "Can you even stand straight? I mean without the wall holding you up."

"Sweety, I could walk circles around Snape without him noticing. I could walk on the ceiling like a spider and I would be too fast for anyone to see."

I cannot help but laugh my ass off.

"How drunk are you?" I ask Lockhart.

Like a child, he blushes and doesn't answer.

Severus approaches us. "My dear," he says, "I would like if you met me in my room when you are done here."

_Oooh, someone wants me!_

I nod. "Yes, darling. I won't be far behind."

He leaves after sneering at Gilderoy.

"Snape hates me." Lockhart sighs and adds, "I think it's because have better hair."

"I don't think that's the case." I respond.

Lockhart smiles at me and asks again about taking a walk. I figure he can walk me to the dungeons without any problem – even though his walking is questionable.

I realize once we are in the hall I haven't said goodnight to my friends. I guess it really doesn't matter since we all live in the same place for most of the year.

"I suppose you are going to Snape's room." Lockhart runs his hand along the stone wall of the castle. "You would be so wrong as to not do everything he says."

I stop us dead in our tracks. "Listen," I almost yell. "Whatever you two have going on, leave me out of it. Snape is a great man and loves me. Now, let's just walk you back to your room and I will go to the dungeons on my own."

I had never been angry with Poptart-Fancypants before. It was odd to look at him and talk in a manner that might upset him. For some reason, I had always pitied what Sev put him through. And it was baffling the way almost anyone he passed treated him as a moron. Gilderoy looked the part sometimes, but he made up for – no other way to say this – blonde moments with intellect only a scholar would possess.

Buzzed beyond belief, I still maintain my logic and common sense. Why couldn't I have had this ability when my drinks were spiked those years ago?

"Maranda," Lockhart pulls my name out of thin air as if it was a spell. "I think you and I should see each other more often. You know, relaxed like now. A few spirits in us, night walks, no cares in the world. I really like this. And I'm sorry about the Snape comment. He can be so grumpy sometimes."

We arrive at Lockhart's door. A nerve-bubble pops somewhere in my stomach.

"Well?" he urges me to answer.

"That'd be fine. Maybe some afternoon walks here and there."

There is a glimmer in Gilderoy's eye. Something like happiness felt for the first time. He smiles one more time and says goodnight. My hand is then pulled up by his, and gently kissed.

Can I throw up now?


	13. Hangover

_Chapter 13: Hangover_

I woke up with a feeling that today would suck. Apparently, magic cannot prevent this from happening. My shower went well, as did my excited hurry to tidy up my hospital wing. I knew the morning would start quiet. It is seven a.m., almost time for breakfast. I eat mine in the wing – a banana and some yogurt – and run back and forth making sure everything is spotless. At seven fifteen, there is a knock on my door.

"Hey," Lockhart says. He is wearing a white t-shirt, dress pants, and hair is so disheveled he could pass for a grunge band from the nineties.

"Hey there Kurt," I say.

"Who?"

"Never mind." I approach him and ask, "What's wrong? You look like someone beat you up."

"I have a headache, Maranda. A bad one. It's pounding my head in such a way that a hex would."

Ha. Lockhart has a hangover.

"Why don't you lay down for a while and I'll see what I can get to fix you up."

He nods and sulks over to a bed in the farthest corner.

I managed to find a migraine potion recipe in one of my reference books. A faint glimpse of the past sneaks up on me and pokes me with the thought of Snape making potion after potion for my nerves. I guess I grew out of having butterflies.

In the supply room of the Hospital Wing, there is a large counter perfect for one to place a cauldron on. I suspect Gilderoy will not be the first in here this morning for hangover remedies. As I add the first few ingredients, Snape saunters in like he owns the place.

"My dear," he smirks and continues, "it was nice having you fall asleep with me last night. Maybe we should do it again tonight?"

"Sure."

"You sound very excited . . . was sleeping in my bed unpleasant?"

"No, I just don't remember it. I was drunk. I recall falling into your arms and dozing off." I throw in the remainder of the ingredients and stir the potion slowly.

Snape places a soft hand on my back. "Are you making batch potions? Smart move."

"Actually," I reply. "This is for Sir-Drinks-A-Lot in the corner over there. Lockhart has a hangover. It's hilarious."

"Not hilarious, Maranda. The potion you are making will take at least four hours to start working. Someone needs to teach his class."

"Can't he just call the class off then? Study hall for those kids?"

"Yes, but it's not a good idea for the first day. Leaves a bad impression." Snape folds his arms. He says, "You will have to teach a potions class while I take on his Defense class. Just the first years. The other classes can be cancelled for the day."

"What?" I drop my spoon on the counter. "How the hell can I teach and leave the hospital empty?"

"We can have Ron watch it for the duration."

"Why don't I take on Defense then?"

"Potions needs someone as cold as me, my dear."

I sigh. "Fine."

I knew today would suck.

Before I can leave the supply room, Severus holds my shoulders. He stares me square in the eyes and smiles.

"Is something on my face, Sev?"

"No," he states, "I just really love you."

_Melting ensues._ My lips carefully trace his and plant dead-center. Severus Snape, Master of Enchantment.

"Not to break up the party, but can I have my medicine now?" Lockhart stands in the doorway. I feel like I'm suddenly in a horrible sitcom waiting to be cancelled.

"'Bout that . . ." I start, "You're going to need to be in bed for at least five hours, buddy. Migraine-remedy miracle liquid will take almost four hours to begin its magic. I wonder why no one has Tylenol over here. Sheesh."

"We don't believe in muggle-"

"Yeah, yeah." I interrupt Snape. "I know. Anyways, Lockhart, I will be taking over Potions with first years while Sev takes your place. The rest of your classes will be cancelled for the day. I have to get out of these nurses robes, if you boys will excuse me."

I walk through the two men and hear Lockhart mutter something about not being a boy.

Within the next four – exactly four – minutes, I am dashing to my quarters to change and almost sliding into my trunk to retrieve my old potion books. I step out to see Gilderoy Wine-Hart sleeping with his arm dangling from the bed.

Of course I leave him like that and laugh to myself.

Inhale, exhale. I am finally in the dungeons, preparing myself for the worst.

Triple A is in the first year class, which doesn't surprise me. I walk in and hear comments from a group of girls on their love for my outfit. Yeah, I look good; a bright blue top and some slacks are simple, but honestly appear better than some of the outfits my fellow professors wear.

"You are definitely not Professor Snape," a girl says. "Is he sick?"

"No, he is not sick. He is covering for Professor Lockhart for this class period. Now, please turn to page three of your potions book and we will begin reading."

A paper plane flies around my head out of nowhere and treks forward towards the group of girls to the left.

"Oh give me a break. Alex, I know that was yours. Seriously, don't act stupid in this class."

Alex snickers under his breath. April and Anna turn beat red and then burst out laughing. And soon everyone is laughing.

A paper plane is hovering over my head, pointing as if it will stab me from above.

"Alright that's it." I raise my voice. "You are all first years! Knock it off. Do you seriously want me to put all of you in detention? It won't be with me, I tell you that."

My students go quiet.

"Listen," I begin talking as if it will save a life. "You all do not understand who you are dealing with. I might not punish everyone here, but Snape will. I'm going to let you all in on a little secret. If you want to pass his potions courses, you need to sit, remain quiet, and participate when it counts. Professor Snape is a cold-hard dictator in the classroom. Do not mess around. Now, turn to page three."

My students remain quiet. The paper plane lands on my head.

I walk back to my hospital wing after class ends. On the third floor, I avoid eye contact with Sev. We pass by one another.

"Don't ask," I say and keep walking.

I hear him chuckling all the way down the hall.

By entering the hospital wing again, I am entering chaos. The atmosphere is too calm and perfect. In the back, I see Lockhart and his dangling arm had not moved.

And then I see the puke.

Today sucks.

"Shit." I run over and almost slip on the floor. "Hey, Goldilocks, wake up."

"Huhh?" Lockhart stirs and flips onto his back. "Uggghh. My head."

"I am not cleaning that." I pull out my wand. In seconds, my mop and bucket are enchanted and going to work. I also enchant a washcloth for Gilderoy's face.

Everything is sparkling clean again and sanitized.

"Mmm." Gilderoy partially opens his deep sea eyes and stares into me. "Thank you. I'm so sorry about that."

"It's ok." I put the mop and bucket against a wall to deal with later. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, my sweet. How can I thank you for taking care of me today? I feel so childish. I never have such a reaction with other alcoholic drinks."

I stumble over his words. Gilderoy has always been kind to me, but today his gaze is different. It seems more focused in on me, like he is trying to read my mind or send telepathic messages.

"Um, so you should just relax for the rest of the day."

"Uh-huh. Maranda?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever let me drink wine again."

"I will try my best." I look down.

My thumbs are twiddling.

"Is there a remedy for purple hair?" April comes running in. "I accidentally dyed my cat purple while trying to learn the transforming spell. McGonagal says to come see you."

I turn around and see the purple feline. She meows and blinks her marvelous green eyes.

I say, "Yes, I can fix her for you. Have a seat and I will be right over."

"Maranda?" Gilderoy catches my attention again. "Just think, it could be worse. There could be puke on the floor."

"You are so weird, Gilderoy. Rest up, will ya?"

Today sucked a little bit. Maybe not as much as I thought. However, it's not over yet.


	14. Walking

_Chapter 14: Walking_

How in the universe is someone supposed to concentrate while a man is puking behind them? Honestly, I gave Poptart some medicine at least an hour ago, but it doesn't seem to be working. April's cat is back to its calico color, not purple. I sit on a chair near the front of the infirmary and stare out the windows. It is too nice to be inside. Perhaps this nursing gig is not for me. I love being back at Hogwarts, but there is already too much drama and it isn't even Halloween yet.

"Alright, that was the end." Gilderoy emerges from the bathroom with a clean face. "I feel much better now, thank you."

"So, now what? You have the day off. Maybe you should stay in case you get sick again."

He replies, "I could. I don't plan on doing anything special today. Do you want to go for that walk we talked about last night? Not now, I mean maybe later. Before the sun sets."

"That's dinner time. Seven? I don't know if I can leave the infirmary then." I move my gaze from outside to his eyes. He looks curious, as if I haven't answered yet. "If Ron or someone else can watch for a while, sure."

"They can. They will. As for now, what should I do?" Lockhart folds his arms and scrunches up his face. "I'm restless."

I stand up and smile. "You can help me clean, since I always help you."

He replies, "I guess I can do that. Where do we start?"

I pull out my wand and point to the stock closet. "There. I can't even get in to the back."

Gilderoy walks over to the door tugs it open to showcase the eerie darkness inside. He lights up the room with a spell. A rustling is heard through piles of trash in the back. Naturally, my defenses rise. Lockhart curses and stumbles over something small. A mouse scurries out of the closet, right to my feet. With a mind of its own, my body leaps into Poptart. I shriek as the creature lingers for a moment before running out into the halls.

"You're scared of a little mouse?" He asks quietly.

My eyes lock with his. He is holding my shoulders as I remain quite helpless. I can see the piercing brightness of his eyes.

"It caught me off guard." I reply, "Serenity will eat that thing anyways." I step back where my personal space had been.

I notice Gilderoy is blushing, his eyes digging mine to the core. "Where was I?" He asks and turns back into the closet.

Junk begins being thrown out of the closet. Papers are flying near my head, landing next to empty bottles being kicked out. Gilderoy looks like a wild animal attacking innocent bystanders. I would normally laugh, but I feel strange. I should have controlled myself and not leapt to his arms like a child. While I continue to notice my discomfort, Lockhart uses his wand to gather the trash in neater piles. He emerges from the closet sweating.

"That should do it."

I can tell he is still blushing under the redness of hard work.

"Now I guess we hang around until I can grab someone to watch this place." I walk over to the window and stare at the pale sky.

I can feel Gilderoy watching me, which is extremely awkward. He breaks the short silence by asking if there is anything else to clean. As I am about to answer, I turn around and see Ron standing at the doorway, grunting.

"Your cat just ate a mouse that came out of this side of the floor," Ron begins. "She's fine. Full, but she is still playing with half of the body – bloody disgusting – and now I can't press forward until it's entirely devoured. She won't leave it. I just thought you should know."

Gilderoy's eyes light up even more and smirks at me. "Perfect timing?" He turns to Ron and asks, "Care to watch the Hospital Wing for a bit? Maranda and I were going to take a walk and see if I can help her find some organic ingredients for potions."

"Since when do you care about potions?" Ron responds, "I mean, I don't mind. I'm sure you know a thing or two about herbology and what to pick."

For some reason, my stomach began twisting in knots. Lockhart sort of lied to Ron. That's not alright in my books, but I guess it would help avoid Ron being nosy and immature.

"Yeah, it won't take long." I say, "A few things here or there. Finished cleaning the closet and I really don't have much to work with. Besides, Sev is teaching and Gilderoy has successfully shaken off his hangover."

"No problem. I will see you soon, then." Ron smiled and said nothing more.

Gilderoy and I walked out of the Hospital Wing. As we passed by my orange fluffball in the hall, I noticed Serenity was not nearly finished playing with her victim.

We really said nothing of importance on the way outside. Lockhart suggested a few spots to walk to. Our first steps outside included deep breaths of the end-of-summer air. It tingled in my lungs and reminded me of lost childhood days heading to school.

"It is beautiful outside." Gilderoy announces. He looked up at the clear sky and back at me, "So, let's go."

I follow Gilderoy as if I have no choice. We head around the back of the castle near the boundaries of the forest. While walking, our conversation still hangs in the air, unable to drop into any category.

"Thank you again for curing my hangover, Maranda." He starts. "I hate that feeling, but the wine was sure tasty last night."

I laugh a bit and agree, "Yes, it was good. I think you had a little too much fun, though. Told me you could run circles around Snape and climb the ceiling and such. You were funny, that's for sure. And then, as always, you proclaim your hatred for Severus in every way possible. But . . . Last night, you were kind. I will give you credit for that. So, thanks. Thanks for not hating Snape _too_ much."

He stops me in front of a large fountain. It's surrounded by flowers of all shapes and sizes. The air is very sweet. I look upward and realize we are below the Great Hall balcony.

"I am going through a lot in my life, Maranda." Gilderoy pops my space-out bubble. "I don't mean to offend you by talking ill of your love interest. He and I have not got along for a long time, and probably never will. He thinks I'm an imbecile."

"Wow," I reply, "I don't even know what to say. I don't care that you two fight. It happens. I won't get along with Andrea probably ever, but I try to be civil. The point is . . . I guess I'm just trying to say that I really respect you now more than I have in the past. I thought you were kind of a flake when I was younger. I saw you stand up for yourself a lot and it was neat seeing you grow up, for lack of a better term."

"I could say the same for you, aside from the flake part. You . . . You're great."

I giggle. That's all I do. We start walking again. We decide to do one lap around the castle and head back in. As its daylight, neither of us wants anyone to end up needing us for an emergency. No one would know to look outside. Even Ron would forget. As Gilderoy and I reach the doors to Hogwarts, he grabs my arm.

"Promise me something?" He asks with fear in his crystal eyes.

I nod.

He lets go of my arm. "Make sure he treats you right."

I nod again. Our conversation had gone from complimentary to that of worry. I wonder what is going on through his head. I appreciate the concern. I do. I honestly feel like he's watching out for me more than anyone right now. It could be the fact that I have been his only true friend for quite some time. It could be he trusts me. It could very well just be my crazy imagination.

"Alright," I break the silence as we start climbing the Grand Staircase. "I've had a good time taking care of your sick self today. I need some time to gather my thoughts, though. I will see you at supper?"

"You sure will," He responds. "Go visit your man. See you later."

We part. I walk towards the dungeons, changing direction from where I intended on going. Ron can take care of the Hospital Wing for a few more moments. Luckily, students are between classes right now. I pop my head in and see Snape, scowling over a pile of papers. It's strange not working with him, learning from him. I feel sad that those days are gone. I also feel more independent, as though I am an entirely new woman stepping on these stones for the first time. I decide not to bother Severus while he is working. Instead, I go into my storage room, grab a few books, and head back up to my quarters.


	15. Saucey and Exposed

_Chapter 15: Saucey and Exposed_

This has turned into the worst supper imaginable. It began with me sitting, ready to fill my belly with delicious food and talk to two great men while Hermione grosses us out by making love to Ron with her eyes from across the hall. Yep, a normal night between immature adults could have been fine, but no. I now have spaghetti in my hair, sauce on my lap, a meatball on my shoulder, and Severus screaming horrible words at the students for starting a food fight. Gilderoy, on the other hand, is laughing his ass off. And me, I am unbiased. I am a smooth operator and as cool as a cucumber. I am watching the show, amazed that no one has ratted out who started this thing. It was obviously the three A-named kids who are snickering, hiding under the table. How has Dumbledore not ended this yet?

"Darling, you have a strand of spaghetti in your hair." Gilderoy says while laughing. "You may need a shower."

"Gilderoy," I stare at him square in the eyes. "You realize Snape is going to murder someone, right? He had garlic thrown at his face, someone shouted 'vampire,' and he got out of his seat. Someone is going to die."

He laughs harder. The joke rewinds and plays again in my head. And then I fall sideways, laughing my own ass off. I seriously am crying from this painful, hilarious moment. I finally gather myself with a few last chuckles. I am leaning on Lockhart's arm, head in – pretty much his armpit.

I straighten up and clear my throat. "Sorry. Wasn't trying to invade your personal space."

"This is bullshit!" Alex shouts as he climbs out from under the table. "We didn't start it."

"Enough! Come with me." Snape uses his lazer-beam stare to make Triple A follow him out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore stands up and walks out behind the troop.

Students sit silently as if they had all been punished. They don't dare move until McGonagal stands and dismisses them all to their rooms.

Oh, and the best part is, us teachers get to clean it up.

"This is crap," Gwen says. She pulls out her wand and tries to remember a cleaning spell. "I don't even know where to start or what to do."

"Ugh." Hermione grunts and pulls broken bread off of her shoe. "Of all the suppers to throw . . . really?"

Gilderoy reaches over and pulls a spaghetti string away from my eyes. "That wouldn't have felt good in your eyeball."

"Thanks." I brush a half-meatball off of his hair. "Now you don't need to clean up. Your hair looks as good as new."

Hermione shoots me a strange look. "Shouldn't you see what lovey-boy is up to? You know, the man who hates children."

"You think I'm disturbing that? Hell no. He will fight with me, at the end. You know it will remind him of our shenanigans. He will find a way to blame it on me, I know it."

"Come on," Lockhart says. "I'll help you across the Red River here so you can go see him. He needs moral support for his sarcasm, dear."

My friends laugh. Why is it they like Goldilocks more than the man who almost died for me?

So here we are, walking again. Lockhart and I slide and slip across the Great Hall towards the door. Sauce is everywhere, making it almost impossible to move. Of course I don't see the giant pool of sauce until it is too late and I am on my back, staring at the ceiling. The sauce is warm on my head, which would otherwise be comforting if it wasn't food.

"Here," Lockhart extends his hand.

This ends badly. I basically spin around on the floor and see Gilderoy lose his balance. I look to my friends from the floor and see Hermione has taken a fall as well. But nothing is as bad as a fully grown man falling on your body, on a concrete/stone floor. Seriously, ow.

"OW!" And my voice kicks in.

"Dammit! I am so sorry, Maranda."

"I thought you were in shape. Did you gain weight from tonight's meal? Get off me please."

Of course our eyes lock. He is friggin' Poptart and always making eye contact. I have this horrible moment before I stand where I compare this to the day Snape and I fell in the snow. But nothing, _nothing_ hurts as bad as a fully grown man falling on top of you on a freakin stone floor . . . on top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese.

"Let's get you up here," He helps me stand. "Are you in pain?"

Yep. Loads of pain. My face says it all. "Not feeling so good here, I think I'm gonna puke."

He helps me out of the hall and towards the Grand Staircase. I am doubled over in pain. My stomach is all twisty and ill and my back is sore. This is not how I want to spend my night. At this point I don't even wonder where Severus went. I bet a thousand galleons that he is in his dungeons, showing Triple A what the next year of detentions is going to look like.

"Infirmary?" Dare he ask?

"Uh yeah, smarty. I'm truly in pain right now. You slipped and fell on me like a cement block. As healthy as you are, you need to never do that again." I begin climbing the steps and feel Lockhart's hand on my back.

Finally on the third floor and in front of my wing, Gilderoy guides me as if I'm an old woman to a cot. I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks. I'm not laying down with sauce all over me after all that's been cleaned in here. I'll be fine if you want to mosey along to wherever you go at night."

I notice a familiar red hue in the Poptart's cheeks. It's dark in here, but I can tell he is thinking too hard on something. I half-smile and thank him for walking me up. He turns and leaves, his shadow following closely by. Alone in darkness, I stumble to my room. There is a full bathroom attached, which is convenient. I light up the room and look at myself in the mirror. I chuckle and turn to undress and step in the shower. As I do this, a horrifying pain shoots down my back. I trip on the bathroom rug and collapse to the floor. Now I lie sideways, dirty clothes over my body, and motionless. My back is stiff. I have thrown it out. Hoorah for me.

"Maranda?"

Good Lord No.

I can't see where Poptart is standing, but I know he is there again. I am staring at the walls and the bottom part of the sink.

"Hey, don't come near here." I Say through the crack in the door. "You need to get Severus. I've thrown out my back and I'm on the bathroom floor."

"Do you need me to help you up?" He sounds worried through the wall between us.

I reply, "No. Well, yes, but not from you. I'm indecent. Get Severus please."

In a matter of . . . not moments. I am cold and can feel the sauce from earlier stick to me like a second layer of skin. In what seems like forever to me, I hear a profound knock on the door.

"It's me, Maranda. It's Severus. No one is nearby and I am coming in."

It just dawns on me that this man I love has never seen me exposed. This sure as hell was not the romantic way I wanted him too, either. I draw the clothes in tighter, and realize it's not enough. So, I pull the bath rug over me. Snape walks in and immediately scowls.

"Tell me why Lockhart knew you were without clothes. And why you look like a cannoli." He remains serious.

"Are you kidding me? He was going to come in and help. That's the last person I'd need to come in and see me vulnerable. I'd rather have Ron walk in on me using the bathroom. Severus, just help me up."

He closes the door behind him and kneels down to face my cold, rolled-up body. "It was a joke, my dear. Let's move you over and draw you a bath. I'll watch over the infirmary for now."

We didn't speak to each other. Severus reached over me to start warm water as he plugged the bath up. Though I resisted, he pulled the bath rug off of me. I had decent coverage from my clothes draped over me. I could feel him study me. My face went hot and red as a smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. His hand caressed my shoulder. Tonight, his eyes were kind, like I'd never seen them before. Effortlessly, Severus lifts me. He places me in the warm bubble-bath, allowing me to hold my modesty until I sink into comfort. He takes the now wet clothes from my grasp and puts them in the hamper.

"I will be outside, waiting for you." Snape kisses me gently on the lips. He opens the linen closet and lays out an oversized towel for me. "Yell if you need me."

"I would be yelling forever, then."

He smirks again and leaves me to my own thoughts.

My back is completely relaxed now. Now if only I had a glass of wine.


End file.
